im falling for you
by vdlova
Summary: damon and elena alone.. what do you think will happen? will they fall for eachother or will this end up as a heartbreaker for one...
1. Chapter 1

Im falling for you…

Alright so this is a story about Elena falling for damon (obviously) lol well my last story didn't go to well and im hoping this one is better please review !

Elena's p.o.v

Well this was going to be one long month. My boyfriend the perfect Stefan Salvatore was out on a trip to kill Elijah and I was left with no other than Damon Salvatore… woohoo this was going to be fun..

"Damon can you please stop trying to look at what I'm writing?" i was over at the boarding house and while I was writing in my diary damon, as always happened to be looking.

"What! Im not even doing anything Elena. Why are you blaming me?" Damon had that stupid smirk on his face and sometimes I wish I could hit him soo hard he would never dare talk to me like he usually does. I pick myself up off the couch and head towards stefans room

"HEY where are you going" asks damon but I ignore him and continue walking up. It was a long day and I was really tired and needed to relax. I head to the bathroom and strip down .I put myself in the bathtub and the bath salts relieve all my tension and sooner than I knew, I doze off.

"STEFAN STEFAN WHERE ARE YOU! STEFAN PLEASE HELP ME!" where was I? what was going on? Why am I in a forest?

"Well well Elena Gilbert how are you doing?" That voice… I've heard it before. I turn around and I see Katherine looking down at me with a smile on her face.

"K..katherine.. what do you want" my voice was shaky but I tried to keep my cool, knowing I failed miserably.

"oh poor wittle Elena looking for her yummy Stefan to come save her, well not this time." Katherine whistled and Stefan came out from behind the trees.

"STEFAN oh my gosh im so glad you're here I don't know whe.." I stopped talking as soon as Stefan went up to Katherine and kissed her. How could he?

"Stefan…" I tried holding my tears back but they poured down my cheeks. Stefan looked at me and smiled. He smiled! What the hell was going on! I was furious not as much at Stefan but more with Katherine. I got up and ran toward Katherine with a branch in my hands, but me being a weak human failed to "hit" her. She turned around and bit deep into my throat, I felt myself going numb until I was engulfed in darkness.

I struggled to breath as I realized my little nap had me drowning in a bathtub. As soon as a gained control of myself I sat there thinking.. what in the world was that! Was it a dream? A message? Well whatever it was had scared me to the max! I got up and wrapped myself in a towel and reached for my clothes when the door SLAMMED open and a worried damon was standing there looking at me dripping wet with nothing but a towel on…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews 3 sorry it took a while I was on vacation but here it is Enjoyyy

Elena's p.o.v

O..M…G I felt my face flush a DEEP red… what the hell was damon doing here!

"DAMON WHAT THE HELL GET OUT!" I screamed and was boiling with anger, I mean who does he think he is? When he didn't move I went up to him and slammed the door on his face. That was the most EMBARRISING thing ever! What if my towel had fallen off? Then what would I do?

"Umm…. Elena that hurt.." said damon with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. I didn't respond back, I was too pissed to say anything to him. So I kept him waiting for an answer,one he didn't receive. After getting dressed I put my hair into a messy pony and went to sit on stefan's bed. There was a note on his bed. It read

_Elena I'm sorry for barging in like that but I heard you gasp and noise in the bathroom so I thought you were in trouble… I know your probably not going to talk to me for a while so I left to hunt… see you soon_

_Damon_

He left for a while? Why couldn't he leave forever! I got the note, scrunched it up and threw it in the garbage. I was tired and wanted to sleep, but was afraid that the same nightmare I had before was going to somehow slip into my mind again… so I didn't risk it. Instead I went downstairs and grabbed some cocoa and sat on the couch. While I was drinking it I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I put my cocoa down and got up, my instincts told me to pick up anything wooden so I got a pencil… yea lame I know but what else would I find in a vampires home?

"who's there?" I spoke no more than a whisper and got no respond. I could feel my heart beating hard against my chest. I held the pencil closer to me. I felt a movement behind me and turned around and stabbed the pencil into whatever or WHOever was there and it turned out to be damon…SHIT!

"OMG damon… r ..u"

"AAh Elena good job look what you did" said damon and pulled the pencil out of his chest. I went up to him and asked,

"are you ok.? Im sorry I was scared and I thought th-" I was cut off when damon put his finger on my lips. His touch made my heart jump (in a good way)

"you talk WAY too much'' he said with that cocky smile on his face. "its ok im fine… besides yea I get you should've been scared I mean I didn't even give a little hint that it was me… but its ok you humans lose at everything…" we WHAT? Ohh that got me pissed

"WHAT! Lose at everything ha ha you make me fucking laugh" I said with a face like this -_-

"ooh yea its true tho want me to prove it my princess of darkness?" ugh I didn't like being called that… but hey im not letting down a chance to prove damon wrong so I agreed to his little "game"

"Yea your on Damon!"

"ok so we will play…. Hmmm how about soldiers way?"

"huh?" what was that? I have never heard that game in my life!

"sigh ok so this is how you play. We face eachother and I ask you something and if it turns out true then you have to "like in the army" obey my condition." Uh ohh this wasn't looking too good….

"uh ahah hahahhah RITEE like im ever going to do that!" I knew what was coming up next for me…

"chicken" DAM I knew it! Well you know what let me just..

"FINE we'll play your stupid game and you'll see that I will WIN!" I yelled and went and sat on the sofa.

"you go first"said a rather polite damon.. probably one of his tricks…

"have you ever used a girl before" haha try getting outta this one damon

"fine… yes I have… :\" the blue in his eyes seemed to darken but maybe that was just me.. anyways for my "condition" I told him to lick his toes… yea REAL great Elena..

"Lick your toes"

"what the… lick my toes? That's the best you can do? Ok ok sure I'll do it just you wait little Elena just you wait" now it was his turn uhh ohh

"have you dreamt of me?"oh no.. ofcourse I have but I wasn't going to admit it!

"no"

"stop lying I can smell your lying"

"im not lying.. actually yes I have dreamt of you… dreamt of horrible things being done.." aw man Elena hes jjust trying to have fun let it go besides whats the worst he can do? I spoke to soon.

"alright now take off your shirt"

"TAKE OFF MY SHIRT! What the hell damon are you crazy?"

"no im not now take it off…" ohno no no no no this was not going to end up like this. So I got up and started walking away, I didn't feel like it but something inside me said to not give in to his beautiful smile his body and oh and his gorgeous eyes… SNAP out of it ELENA I thought to myself…

"Elena come back" said an irritated damon

"nu uhh" I said and started running… running? What the hell why was I running?

"Elena pleaseeee  
said damon with his sexy blue eyes eyeing me

"Damon! Noo" and as soon as I said that he had me pinned against the fridge. It wasn't rough it well it felt nice… I liked it… no I couldn't but I didn't have the energy or will to push him away either…. He bend down and our lips inches apart….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaptoir 3! **** hope the story is going good :S please review it makes me happy and motivated to continue writin :P btw I wanted to thank ****islandgurl671 shes reviewed twice ****thanks 3**** im hoping for atleast 15 reviews by the end of this chapter cuz I know there are a lot more ppl reading than reviewing according to me being added to fav story and fav author ;) hehe :P so please review =] thanks guys (L)**

Elena's pov

Our lips were inches apart, I could feel his breath, it was warm and made my sensitive spots tingle… what's going on with me I can't do this. Damon's stefan's brother for crying out loud!

"Damon" it came out as no more than a whisper

"ssh just stop talking" said damon, his eyes closed, him leaning in and our lips got closer and closer… I couldn't do this, its not right! I lightly shoved Damon back and looked away hoping I didn't seem rude.

"Damon i.. can you drop me to bonnies?" oh man he was probably pissed and hating on me right now…but I was NOT going to cheat on Stefan I mean he's been there for me so much and loves me so much…

"yea" said damon, rather quietly. I went upstairs and grabbed my purse

"im not staying I just wanna see her, so you can pick me up and a couple hours ok?"

"ok" he said.

We got into his car and starting driving. He didn't say a word to me while we were in the car. As soon as I got out, he left… without saying anything…. This didn't seem like damon. Surely he would've commented or snickered at something but no he just…left. Oh well, not like I care or anything… I went into bonnies place and told her everything… everything except our almost kiss…

**Bonnies pov**

"omg Elena are you joking! I mean he told you to take your shirt… Man that guy is going to get a serious lesson in respectin gurls!" what the hell Elena and him played a game like that!

"no bonnie you will absolutely NOT say anything to Damon" said Elena sounding more cautious than usual

"uh sure whatever you say… Hey how about some pop and chips and maybe you can stay for the night and we coul-" elena cut me off and said,

"uh no I uh can't I promised aunt jenna I would um" why was she stuttering so much? Was she lying to me? Yup she was.

"Elena you are my best friend and please don't lie to me.. I tell you EVERYTHING and I feel like you haven't told me half of the things you want to share…"I was upset, I mean I trust her with everything and she well she doesn't?

"ok im sorry bonnie but I can't stay cause' I have to go back to the bording house ok? Please don't ask why" Elena said. Now I didn't want to question her or ask why she HAD to go or it would ruin our afternoon together. After our convo we watched a movie and Elena left. Our meet today wasn't normal… something was wrong…

**Elenas pov**

It felt nice seeing bonnie but lying to her made the entire visit a ride down guilt lane for me… now for damon…

He pulled up on bonnies driveway and like a gentleman opened the door for me.

"hey" I said as I got into the car. He looked paler than usual and were those dark circles under his eyes…

"hi" why wasn't he speaking to me I mean ever since that incident in the kitchen his reply's have barely been a word! I sighed and sat quiet for a while just staring out the window. When I couldn't help it anymore I spoke with anger in my voice

"OK damon tell me what's up I mean why are you not talking to me?" I sounded desperate… yeesh

"wow I cant believe you, Elena gilbert need me to talk" he was getting on my nerves, whats with his voice why is he so pissed!

"oh my god damon I don't NEED you to talk ok I can go on living my frikken life without your interruptions but while im here I need to know if im the reason your not talking, if im not then go ahead with your vow of silence!" I realized I was screaming at him and the last sentence made him flinch… did I hurt him? Why did I feel a throbbing in my heart after saying that? I shouldn't care right..? Oh Stefan I wish you were here right now I need you more than anything… please come home

"get out" said damon with a straight face his eyes all black, the circles under them even darker. I was shocked… did he just tell me to get out!

"I haven't fed for the entire day because you wouldn't approve of it and I thought I'd try stefans way of sucking on a frikken animal but that didn't help, even after that I didn't bite a human but now you getting on my nerves makes me want to forget I even thought about pleasing you! Now get out im going to hunt something other than animals" he was yelling back at me and I felt the tears rush to my eyes. I tried holding them in but the hot tears poured on my cheeks and I got out,slammed the door and rushed inside the boarding house to stefan's room and sat on the floor and cried. He hurt me.. my heart felt like it broke into a million pieces but WHY, why do I care so much about what he says! I had a killer headache and I wanted to sleep, I needed to sleep but was afraid still, that the same nightmare I had during my bath would come again… so I grabbed my diary and began to write. I felt my eyes get heavy, but I was scared to sleep alone and I most definitely didn't want to sleep in Damon's room… not after what he did tonight.

"come on elena don't be so chicken" I said to myself, that's when the phone scared the beejeezus outta me. I went over and picked it up.

"heeello" I said In a slurred voice. Man was I tired!

"elena? Wasn't expecting you to pick up this late." that voice, it was Stefan

"STEFAN? Oh my gosh its you oh Stefan I miss you so mu-" a swallowed a cry and hiccupped

"Elena are you ok my lovelylove?" ok even though Stefan was everything to me, being called lovelylove just *shudder* creeps me out!

"i-I'm fine I just miss you so much and its so hard here without you" Why did my words feel fake? Like they were just coming out of my mouth with no emotion behind them?

"Oh Elena I miss you too but-"

"oh Stefan don't stop ooh yes right there mhhhhhm" what the hell….. was that katherine's voice?

"umm Elena I have to *grunts*go" did he just… is he… OH MY GOSH! He was fucking Katherine while on the phone with me…. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS GOING ON!

"STEFAN! DON'T HANG UP ON ME LISTEN TO ME ARE YOU WITH KATHERINE!" I screamed loudly

" what the.. Elena bye" and with that he laughed and cut off… that… that JERK! How could he.. oh my… that dream I had was it a …a sign? It was telling me that Stefan was going to get with Katherine.. oh my god. For the second time today I cried. I cried for about an hour and by the time I went downstairs my eyes were very red and poofy. I didn't even notice damon looking at me

"are you ok?" he asked sounding less pissed off at me

"huh so your talking to me now?" I snickered while blowing my stuffy nose.

"Elena… are you ok? I mean your eyes and yo-" I didn't need his sympathy

"you know what damon just leave me alone ok! Go suck and fuck a human and just LEAVE me ALONE!" I was too hurt by Stefan and I knew that what I said hurt damon, so I controlled myself and calmy said, "im not okay and I don't want to talk to anyone right now ok….good night"

"g'night" said damon very quietly and he left the room. Oh god Elena you have become such a bitch! He was only trying to comfort you… I needed to be comforted. I went back to stefans… HIS room and slept on the couch. I dint want to be a part of him anymore. Memories rushed through me, the first time we kissed, when he told me he was a vampire the times we stuck by eachothers side and the first time we had… I never noticed when I started crying until there was a light knock on the door.

"what?" I said hiccupping and crying at the same time. I unsuccessfully wiped the tears from my eyes and saw damon standing there.

"Elena, please tell me what's wrong I don't wanna see you like this." He is so caring. Why? He's suppose to be the bad brother isn't he? But who cares I needed a hug and comforting. So I told him. I told him everything about the call that happened between me and Stefan.

"Elena im..im so sorry.. stefan is such a dick" and he pulled me in for an embrace. Tears flew out of my eyes the more he hugged me. His hug felt nice. Stefan was always careful with me like I was some toy that would break. But damon hugged me for real…

"Can I sleep with you?" I was afraid another dream would slip in…

"ahaha yes babe;)" oh gosh him and his cockyness

"Damon I meant sleep as in snoring and resting not.. oh gosh damon only you!" and for the first time that day I laughed a little.

Damon took me into his room and laid me on his bed. It felt different… it was nice.. and with that I pushed all the horrible things from today to the back of my mind and drifted into a nice and dreamless sleep.


	4. note

5 more reviews guys ! im waiting ;P have the chapter ready to be put up just want 5 more reviews hehe


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews!1 I love all you guys3 well here is the next chapter and breaking news. Vampire diaries season finale is may 12 **** I know sad but hopefully there will be a season 3 *fingers crossed***

Elena's pov

I woke up around noon… I think… well it felt like that. Wow, I think that's the best I've slept in a long time! As soon as I get up with a smile on my face, it fades as yesterday's memories come crashing into my mind. My smile slowly goes from full faced to a frown. I feel my forehead crinkle but no tears. I was not going to ruin my day because of what Stefan did…. How he hurt me.. and. NO Elena snap out of it, Stefan is not a part of your life anymore…. It wasn't easy getting him out of my head but I tried my best.

"hey you awake?" asks a sweet voice. It was Damon. He was there for me when I needed someone and he pushed away the anger he was feeling towards me and replaced it with compassion and care….

"mhm" I said with a slight nod of my head. Then the smell hit me. It was like freshly baked pancakes and orange juice. Mmmmm I was really hungry now

"so I see you've smelled the scrumptious food awaiting you" Damon said with the grin that made my heart want to melt.

"you cooked?" I asked with a very surprised tone.

"yes, yes I did" huh who would have guessed?

"wow im surprised damon." I smiled at him and went to brush and got dressed. I went downstairs to the kitchen and on the table there was a buffet of food awaiting me. There were pancakes, eggs, ham, bacon, juice, milk, cereal… oh my gosh so much food! I wanted to eat it all! I got a plate and filled it with pancakes, eggs and got some orange juice. I was walking towards the table when my clumsy feet slipped. My plate went flying and the juice fell on the floor. But before I fell strong arms were supporting me. One arm delicately on my back the other on my hip. Damon was holding me. His eyes were much better now and they were sea blue, a shade that I felt like never looking away from.

Damon cleared his throat, "Elena your staring at me?" wow first I slip then get caught staring…

"uh no I was um just…" I could feel my cheeks get hot, I never blushed so much my face felt hot, but with him it was so easy for my face to change colours..

Damon laughed a bit. He picked me up and put me on the sofa.

"here. you stay here and I will bring the food to you ok?" his smile was real and full of happiness

"ok thanks" I said smiling back. As we was about to leave I never noticed but my hands were hanging on to his black leather jacket and he didn't notice either. As he got up my hands pulled him back down and he was on top of me. His legs on mine and his chest lightly on mine.. I felt like melting, it felt nice it felt… right. Again, our faces were only a few inches apart. My breathing got faster and im sure he could tell by the way he was looking at me.

"damon.. I'm sorry I didn't not-"

"Elena. Have I ever told you, you talk a lot" he shone a cocky smile at me.

"yes damon you have told me that many times" I said whining like a kindergartener.

"good" was all he said before getting up…. He got up… this time he was the one to leave this moment…. Why did I expect more… not just him getting up? I wanted him to lean in and I wanted to feel his lips. I didn't care about what Stefan would think… Hell I didn't care if Stefan saw but I wanted damon… oh my gosh Elena whats wrong with you? Again he caught me staring at him.

"Again your staring? May I ask what's so attractive about me?" he flashed that sexy smile at me and made it hard for me to talk.

"damon, there is absolutely nothing attractive about you." I was lying and he could tell. Whatever. I got up and made my way towards the food. It was delicious! The best homemade breakfast EVER!

"Damon that was… I can't even find a word it was so good!" wow I complimented something for once

"thank's babe" babe? Really? Fine lets see how he likes it when I pretend to be mad at him for trying to flirt. Hehe this was going to be fun

"damon… I thought you'd understand how I felt right after what Stefan.." I tried looking as though I was about to cry but probably failed. This was going to be so much fun! I love pulling damon's leg.

"oh.. sorry I didn't mean to-"

"you didn't mean to? And here I am thinking you care!" I pretended to be hurt and left the room.

"Elena im so-" oh no he caught me laughing… uh oh…

"ohh… so this was aaalll a joke? To get me" he said while walking closer "to feel sorry?" I backed up too much and now there was a wall. His arms went on either side of me, taking away any chance to escape. He wasn't mad, I could tell. He was playing back.

"no. it isn't a joke you hurt me damon."I tried saying with a straight face.

"oh im soooooo sorry Elena lemme make it up to you" he said, his face inching closer. My palms felt sweaty and my breathing got faster. His hands made their way to my waist and pulled me against him. I could feel his manhood against my legs, my heart started racing. I didn't know what was going on but when his lips met mine, the whole world stopped and it was only me and him. His lips were soft and the kiss wasn't rough it was…nice. I tangled my fingers in his hair and wrapped my leg around his waist. That's when it got intense. The kiss roughened and his hands were roaming my body now, I pushed my waist into him and he left my mouth and trailed kisses down my neck and nibbled at my ear lobe, which made me moan.

"you like that" said a breathless Damon.

"mhm" I said barely high enough for anyone to hear. We continued our hot makeout session for a while. Not even a day passed and I was in a relationship again…with Stefan's brother.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks guys for the amazing reviews (L) lol you motivate me to keep writing =P here is the next chapter **** sorry it's a bit short but I was stuck on ideas =[ please tell me what else I can do for the next chapter! Ty**

Elenas pov

I don't know how but right now I was in damon's bed…. I checked under the covers and I was fully dressed… phew. Beside me was damon. He was lightly snoring and had his shirt off. I couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous body. His back had some real hot muscles. I got my hand and started to trace them. He moved a bit but didn't awaken. Good cuz if he did then I would be more than embarrassed. I looked at the time, 7:15am. Wow I was never awake that early but whatever. I got out of bed and went to Stefan's room and packed up all my stuff and took it over to Damon's room. By then he was out of bed.

"moving out?" asks a sleepy Damon

"yea im sorry but I'm not comfortable sleeping in stefans room… do you mind if i.." I didn't want to ask. I was hoping he would get the hint…

"yea..sure I don't mind at all." Huh. I was surprised. Not at the fact that he said yes but at the fact that he didn't mention any "oh so you wanna sleep with me" or nasty comments like that. But I was glad he didn't.

"im going to shower" we both said at the same time. Wow this was awkward.

"umm sorry Elena but I think I'll go first."

"nu-uh I am going first!"

"NO I said I will go first"

"no damon listen im a girl what happened to LADIES FIRST"

"it babalooded that's what!"

"what the hell? That doesn't even make sense!" oh my gosh why! We were bickering first thing in the morning! And that too about who's going to shower first! Oh gosh Damon only you would! But one thing that pissed me off was when he took me by surprise using his "super vamp speed" which is exactly what he did. In a blink of an eye he had me pinned against the bathroom door. His body was extremely close to me, which made me drop my towel and everything on the floor.

"I have an idea."

"what?" I said afraid to know…

"how bout' we go in together? I get my way and you get yours" he said with a smile. I playfully smacked him on the arm and said im going first. He didn't bother argue. I went and took a hot shower in damon's bathroom. It was a nice bathroom. Even though it was a dark blue, it still had a nice feeling and vibe to it. I quickly got out of the shower and reached for my clothes when I realized they weren't there. What? Where did they go? I swear I brought them with me. Oh no…. I think I forgot to pick them up when I dropped everything outside. CRAP!

"Damon… are you there?" no reply came back. Phew. He wasn't in the room. I would keep myself wrapped in the towel and quickly grab them and run back inside… sounds like a plan Elena.. lets go! I open the door by just a crack and check to see if anyone was there. Nope the coast was clear. I hug my towel tight and go outside. A felt a breeze on my legs but shook it off. When I went to the place I dropped my clothes, they weren't there. One word came to my mind and it was Damon. He took my clothes and i'am 100% sure of it. Now I was here standing dripping wet in my towel! On Damon's bed was a note… again… it said

_Elena, I have taken your clothes =]_

What the hell! Who takes someones clothes and then leaves a note saying they took them… wait I know Damon does!

"DAMON WHAT THE HELL! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK!" it was dead silence in his room and he caught me by surprise.. almost making my towel fall off

"damn it should have fallen off" smirks damon

"oh shutup and give me my clothes back!"

"ok" and he tosses my jeans and shirt to me. But something was missing… Oh my God! He has my bra and underwear.

"DAMON!" I scream turning a bright pink.

"WHAT WHAT HAPPENED?" Says a very surprised damon. He probably thought I wasn't capable of screaming so loud… haha his loss.

"you know exactly what happened now give THEM back" I said emphasizing on the "them" He shook his head and started walking towards me. He put his hands around my waist and I giggled. So much for being mad at him.

"Elena I wonder why you want your clothes back. It's only me here and I much rather prefer.." he said while picking at my towel.

"damon!" I said clutching on to it tighter.

"im not really… comfortable right now so let me go change…" I was kind of scared to let damon see me bare.. not because of my body but because it seems kind of awkward… we'll leave that for another time…. He threw me my bra and underwear and left the room. Well so much for a peaceful morning. I got changed and put my wet hair into a high pony. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess! I had no makeup on and the only thing attractive about me was probably my hair. I got some mascara and eyeliner and slapped it on my eyes so I looked atleast half decent. I make my way downstairs and sit beside Damon. He was reading. Wow I never knew damon read! Wait…. What was he reading… OH MY GOSHH IT WAS MY DIARY!

"damon! Stop reading my diary! There are private thoughts in there!" I almost yell, again.

"oh damon has such blue eyes I wish I could melt into them" he says mimicking me. My brows come together and I grab the dairy from him and leave the living room. I make my way to the couch in the corridor and as always my humble damon follows me.

"hey Elena I was joking"

"you should watch what you joke around with. Others have feelings you know." I was upset. A diary is meant for privacy and your own thoughts that nobody should know and he was going through it like some magazine.

"im sorry…" his eyes were basically pouting! I sigh

"its okay just please don't ever do it again." Hopefully he'd catch the seriousness in my tone.

"okay I promise" he said smiling. Then he came towards me and gave me a kiss. It wasn't a rough kiss it was soft and tender, made me feel like jello. Behind me I heard a noise. I tried turning but damon wouldn't let me. Then it happened. A wooden bullet was shot into Damon's back… and it was no other than….

Sorry it was kinda lame… but I promise the next chapter will be much better :)=]


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Wow look at that chapter 6 already :') LOL anyways last chapter was a bit …meehhh so to make up for it I made this chapter. And I really wanna thank you guys for reviewing =] it makes my day and a few people who review "regularly" thanks a lot! : ) Anyways enjoy this chapter ;)**

Elenas pov

It was no other than…. Katherine. Damon screamed in pain and I was just standing there in shock and not knowing what to do.

"DAMON!" I cried. I knelt down beside him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Elena! Take it out!" he screamed. Take it out? But but how? I..i was scared. But it was Damon… I got my hand and wrapped it around the bullet when Katherine threw me out of the way.

"tsk tsk Elena don't you get it? I want him dead. D-E-A-D. and you being here won't let me accomplish that goal now do me a favor and go do whatever humans do." That bitch was laughing while damon…my damon was hurting all over! I could not stand that and nothing would stop me from getting to damon… until he came in… Stefan came into the room and went over to Katherine and kissed her. I felt my heart break. Again. Tears welled up in my eyes and poured out. He looked at me and for a second I saw the old Stefan the one who loves….loved me. But then, he went back to "normal"

"Elena what are you still doing here? I thought after knowing… you would leave." Why was I here? I only stayed until Stefan returned but since he wasn't going to after this why was I here? I knew why. I was here for Damon. Damon! Omg I forgot about him! I turned to look for him and saw his pale face go even paler and him struggling to get up but failing. Katherine shot 4 more bullets this time at his chest.

"DAMON NO!" I screamed and ran towards him. Stefan caught me by the arm and put me against the door.

"STEFAN let me GO!" the tears coming out of my eyes weren't of hurt now they were of anger. When he didn't listen I gathered up all the power inside of me and slapped him. I slapped him hard! The slap took him by surprise and he let go out of me and I ran towards damon. I didn't care what happened but I took my hand and pulled each bullet out as fast as I could. I heard Damon's muffled screams.

"i..i'm so sorry! But I can't let you die!" I was crying. I was so scared what was I going to do? Katherine and Stefan came beside me and glared me down. Stefan's face was red and Katherine was just staring at damon amused

"Well he will be out of blood soon so our work is done…for now. Lets go Stefan."

"wait but Elena will give him her blood so lets finish him up" Stefan said

"ahah baby if he takes elena's blood, he'll take so much that she'll die." She laughed and pulled Stefan away and they left. Damon was unconscious now. Atleast he wasn't dead. I was down beside him and my eyes hurt from crying. I mean this was like the 4th time in what 2 days!

"Damon" I whispered. No respond came. I would check his pulse but he didn't have one so… that was out of question. I didn't know what to do. I was a pathetic human who knew nothing! I just kept staring at him hoping he would get up. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. So I got my butt off the floor and ran to where Damon stored his beers and whatnot. I filled 3 cups with animal blood. He wouldn't like it but I really did not care at this moment. I went back to him and opened his mouth and slowly fed him blood. After the 3rd glass he moved a bit and opened his eyes.

"Elena…"

"Damon! Oh my gosh Damon im im so sorry!" I chocked on the last word and let my tears fall down my cheeks. I didn't care about anything right now I just wanted Damon to get better.

"Elena sshh im fine just get me more buhd" buhd? Oh he couldn't even speak properly yet but I knew he wanted blood. I was about to get up when he held me down.

"Elena I can't drink animal blood.. get me a baggie" baggie? Where were the baggies?

"damon where are they?"

"downstairs" I rushed downstairs and into the celler and got as many baggies my hand would hold. Which was probably like 15. Damon drank from those and started to look A LOT better. I sighed of relief. He came over to me and stroked my tangled hair

"Elena…thank y-" I put a finger to his mouth and stopped him from speaking anymore.

"ssh don't talk." I said looking him in the eyes. He looked much better now and his wounds healed too.

"can I say one thing?"

"what?" I asked

"you look like a mess =]" oh damon! Just SHUTUP!

"Damon… I really don't care."

"me neither. Just was saying you know how girls are "omg I broke a nail! Omg my eyeliner is off my eyes! Oh My GOSH"" Damon mimicked. I laughed a bit and hugged him.

"Damon I thought you were a goner" I did not want to cry again and succeeded the tears stayed in my eyes but my vision got blurry so they did the norm and poured out.

"no. I wouldn't leave you." He was a sweetheart. But I couldn't help but wonder if he needed more blood.

"Damon… um do you need more blood?"

"yes but those baggies won't do anything.. so Im probably gonna go hunt some fresh animals. Woohoo." Damon needed blood and animal blood so wouldn't do. Should I offer some of my blood? Will he refuse? Will I make a fool of my self? Well only way way to find out…

"Damon…do you….."

TO BE CONTINUED! LOL hope you liked the chapter


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks fr the reviews guys=] LOL paige im so glad your liking the story ;D(L)And guys guess what ! vampire diaries next WEEEKK(L) cannoottt wait :P and please don't hate me for what I do in the story… it had to happen sooner or later so why not sooner ;P but may last a while or it may not :O you will see =] please review and tell me your thoughts or any improvements! thanks**

Elenas pov

"damon….do you want umm…." Omg I did not want to start blushing right now! Besides it was my idea!

"what?" asked a curious Damon

"umm if you want you can take some of my blood" crap now I was in for some embarrassment. But to my surprise, nothing came. Instead Damon came close to me and stroked my cheek. I smiled slightly.

"Elena. I would never do that!" what! He would NEVER do that? But I wanted him too and here he is saying he will never do it! The next word slipped out of my mouth without my brain processing it

"why?"

"why? Elena I know how you feel about that kind of stuff so I would never make you do something that inside always was wrong." Why was he so sweet?

"Damon.. you are sooo nice but, I offered which meant that you know, I want you too" I said putting my head down a bit as I felt my face flush. He came closer and hugged me.

"Elena you are the nice one. Besides im not that hungry right now so maybe another time." Another time? One that won't come.

I sighed. "alright."

Damons pov

Elena was offering me her blood? What? What a surprise!

"Elena. I would never do that!" yea she was probably like phew whatever but no… her next words touched me…they were heartfelt.

"Damon.. you are sooo nice but, I offered which meant that you know, I want you too" did she just? Oh. So she really wanted well not wanted but trusted me enough. My heart smiled a little inside.

I told her another time because I wasn't hungry but that was a lie… I was starving but I didn't want to use Elena. If I had to drink from her I wanted it to be a time of pleasure. She said her simple alright and went upstairs. Man I needed a drink. I went over to the bar and got a couple shots to control my hunger but that didn't work. I kept chugging down drinks like my life would end if I didn't! I felt my vision go blurry and the effect of drinks coming upon me.

Elenas pov

I never noticed I had dozed off. I checked the time and it was 7pm. I slept for about an hour. I got out of Damon's bedroom and heard a little gasp downstairs. Gasp? And it sounded like a girl… what was going on?

"Damon.." I called but no answer came back. Was Katherine back? Oh my was Damon ok! I went downstairs and the moans got louder. Moans? Why were there moans? That's when I saw what was going on in the living room. Damon was drinking from a girl! My eyes went wide with shock and my mouth opened to say something but nothing but emotions ran through me. I was shocked yet hurt but at the same time angry and a hint of jealousy hit me! How could he! He was drinking from another girl where as in normal relationships that's like fucking another girl in front of your girlfriend!

"DAMON!" I half yelled. He looked up at me and I knew from his gaze that he was madly drunk. Still, he should have some sense when he's drunk! He pushed the girl off the sofa and came towards me.

"Elena sso yer aaawake" his speech was slurred and his breath smelled horrible! He came towards me and put his hand on either side of my waist and I pushed him back. How dare he! I shook my head in disappointment and ran upstairs into Damon's room and slammed the door hard! Why does this keep happening to me? Why is everyone im caring about hurting me in a way! I didn't want to talk to him so I went straight to bed hoping he wouldn't wake me up. 10 minutes into bed the door opened and the light went on. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Elena.." damon's soft voice whispered. He didn't sound drunk anymore. Whatever. I gave no reply to him and he came over to me and stroked my hair and I couldn't take him anymore I didn't want him touching me so I opened my eyes and slapped his hand away!

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"I cried

"Elena im so so-"

"your sorry? Oh its ok damon you can be in a relationship and practically do another girl too!" I sarcastically snickered.

"Elena first of all I wasn't "do"ing her and second, I had no control over myself! The drinks came on too hard and I didn't know what was happening."

"I DON'T CARE! You should have control over yourself!" I was yelling so much I started to shake. Damon came closer and I put my finger up

"don't….come…..any…..closer" I yelled and just ran out of the room. I didn't know where I would sleep but anywhere far from him would be good! Ok I know that was harsh but what he did was nothing compared to that! I was tired of being cheated on and deceived! Don't blame me! I haven't cheated on anyone yet and I don't plan to either but everyone doing it to me is just enough! I went to the living room and laid down on a sofa. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**HEY GUYS! LOL im back with the next chapter =] LOL not many reviews for the last chapter :\ please don't be mad at me D': hehe you guys are awsum =P ENJOYYYYYYY **

**Elenas pov**

I woke up and found myself lying down on the floor. Must've fallen off the sofa. Wait why was I on the sofa? I couldn't remember. But then it hit me. Damon and blood and the girl and … UGH too much stress that I didn't want to deal with right now. I got up and the house was rather quiet. Damon was probably sleeping. Whatever, like I cared. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of milk. After one sip I spit it out. EW it was spoiled! Well duh I didn't think I would find unspoiled food in a vampire's house! I decided it was time to do some grocery shopping. But how would I get to the shop? I needed someone to drop me….no..no way was I asking Damon. Hell I wasn't even going to look at him!

"Elena" a sleepy Damon came into the kitchen. I just ignored him and looked for something decent to eat. He wasn't wearing a shirt. When he turned away from me I took time to look him over properly. His back had muscles. HOT ones too. His hair was in a mess but it looked good on him. When he turned back around I quickly spun so he wouldn't catch me and dropped the water I was holding.

"Shit" I muttered to myself. Damon came over with a napkin and offered to help.

"here use this" damon said. I ignored him and looked for something like a cloth.

"Elena… here use THIS" he said waving the napkin around

"Damon I don't need it!" I snapped back. I grabbed another napkin, wiped it off the floor and left the kitchen. Damon didn't follow me. Instead he went upstairs and got dressed. It was really hot today and I was sitting cuddled up in a blanket. What was wrong with me? I got lost in thoughts of yesterday and never noticed Damon tapping me on the shoulder.

"huh!" I exclaimed snapping out of my daydreams

"aren't you gonna get ready?" I ignored him…again. After removing the blanket I pushed past him and made my way upstairs.

"Elena im really sorry!" he was pleading now. And his every word was filled with emotion showing he really meant it. But he was not getting off this easily. I continued walking upstairs and headed into the shower. The cool water felt good it took all.. well most of my stress away. After showering I got changed. I put on short shorts and a tee. My stomach was growling now. It was 2 and I hadn't eaten anything. I decided to actually say a word to Damon. But don't get me wrong I literally only said a word or 2.

"Drop me."

"where?" asked Damon. His eyes glimmering with some hope that I had forgiven him but my next words had his eyes drown from hope.

"home" I said, showing no emotion even though inside millions of things were running through me.

"are…you leaving?" his face drowned from colour and he went a little pale. No I wasn't leaving I just needed some time away from him.

"I need food. Im a human okay! Aunt Jenna will provide it for me then I'll come back if feel like it. Now no more questions? Lets go." My voice snapped and I saw him flinch but he said nothing back to me. He just nodded and left the room. Elena you're being too harsh, said something inside of me. That gut feeling every time I talked to him had me peeved!

We got into the car and drove off. Today I decided to sit in the backseat away from him. Once I got to Jenna's I left without a single goodbye.

**Aunt Jenna's POV**

Elena was actually back! Huh I never thought I'd see her again but hey I was wrong!

"Elena im so glad you're here I was all alone and rick left for some teacher thing"

"Oh well.. yea Im glad I came back." She sounded upset. Should I ask her what's going on?

"are you gonna stay here now? Or go back to your wittle Stefan" I smiled and hoped that she was staying. The house was quiet and lonely without her.

"Aunt Jenna… me and stefan aren't together anymore…" WHAT! The couple that loved eachother more than anything was…. Separated!

"Elena! How? Why? Wha-" my phone rang and I excused myself and answered it.

"Hey babe" said Alaric. Alaric was my hot teacher boyfriend. We know everything about eachother and he makes me really happy and you know vice versa.

"Hey. How are things?"

"things are umm good how about you?"

"I miss you rick. When are you coming?"

"umm Jenna I called about that… it well umm"

"what's wrong?" why was he stuttering so much?

"umm baby I won't be coming home for another week." ANOTHER WEEK! Why?

"WHY?" I was shouting now and im pretty sure Elena could here so I took my voice down a level.

"why?" I asked again softer

"im sorry its this conference and something went wrong but I can't tell you on the phone so I'll talk about it when I come back ok? I gotta go now bye *kiss *kiss*" and with that he left. Well Elena wasn't staying… im pretty sure. And rick isn't coming back either. This was going to be a loooonng week. I went back to Elena and we chilled. Elena and I talked some more and we had some pizza and just laughed about you know.. girl stuff. It was nice. She was feeling much better by the end of her visit.

"Oh Jenna its 8! I should get going!" yup she was leaving. Oh well what can I say.

"are you sure you wanna go? Why not just you know come back here?" she didn't give a proper answer, but whatever. She's 19 what can I say? She called Damon and she left. Well it was a nice day. Hopefully another one would come. Now how was I going to spend the entire week… hmmmmmmm…

Elena's pov

That was so much fun! I miss laughing so much. All I've been doing for the past like week is crying. Laughing felt good and relieved a bucket of stress! Damon got out of the car and opened my side of the door.

"thanks" I murmured softly. I entered the boarding house and when I turned on the light, the sight infront of me had me shocked! My eyes were wide open and my mouth fell open too.

OH MY GOSH…

Hope you enjoyed =] yes another cliffhanger :D but that's what keeps the story ALIVE! LOLOL


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lol wow got many reviews for the last chapter ;D yippee and omg islandgurl671 you are AMAzING(L) you like review every chapter and just wanted to thank you =] (L) anyways next chapter :D**

Elena's pov

I entered the house and it was decorated from top to bottom. All I could process was oh my gosh! There were tulips and roses (my favorite flowers) and the entire front was covered in rose petals and as I walked in, the house was decorated as if I was in a spa except the women and massage tables. It was just extremely beautiful! But who did this? And why?

"do you like it?" damon asked coming up behind me

"do I like it? This is amazing!" I was overjoyed. Did Damon do this? I decided to ask him.

"damon did you do t" before I could finish the lights went off and on the roof small little lights in red and pink lit up and spelled "im sorry" and those 2 words overjoyed me with the fact that Damon did this.

"Damon i-i-m speechless" I said almost breathless. I was smiling so hard my face hurt, so I toned it down a bit. Damon went on both knees and said once again,

"Elena, I'm truly sorry. I' am really sorry" his eyes, his mouth his everything showed emotion. I bent down and cupped his face in my hands.

"Damon. You didn't have to do all this to get me to stop being mad at you"

"I know. But I wanted to. And I wanted you to know I am really really so-"

"Damon. I know. And I forgive you. But Damon, nobody has ever done this or gone to this extent for me and I don't even know what to say."

"Just don't say anything. Enjoy this. Besides, its only for you" I forgave him. Hell, I forgave him for everything! He went to this extent just to apologize, I couldn't stay mad at him. I frolicked among the rose petals and then got an idea.

"Damon will you just stay here for a moment im gunna change and I'll be right back ok. I wanna enjoy this moment COMPLETELY" emphasizing on the word, completely. I went upstairs and changed into my pjs. Which was shorts and a tank. And I decided on putting on a pushup bra. You know… just cause. Hehe. I went back downstairs and Damon had a candlelight dinner waiting.

"dinner too? Damon how sweet are you?" his face was much more relaxed then before and his eyes were lighting with happiness.

"yes. I know its not a date… or is it?"

"you tell me! Is it?"

"only if you want it to be." He was so sweet. I went closer to him and suddenly realized how close I was to him. For some reason I longed for him. My lips longed for his. It's been a couple days since we had kissed and I missed it more than anything. Especially right now. But just going up to him and kissing him would be weird so I left that and hoped after dinner he would be the one to make a move.

"have a seat m'lady" damon, as a gentlemen pulled out a chair for me and I sat.

"why thank you m'dear"

"ok now you sound like a gramma"

"HAHa shutup damon" I playfully slapped him on the arm. He made noodles and garlic bread. Mmmm it was soo good. He didn't eat much… obviously, but still not to look rude he ate along with me. After eating we went to the couch and cuddled up in a blanket. Yes ONE blanket ;] he refrained from touching me a lot. Im pretty sure he was still deciding whether or not I fully forgave him.

"damon you can touch me you know"

"oh really" he said winking and giving me that cocky smile.

"no damon! Not like that."

"are you sure?" he said inching closer. My heart started racing.

"uh. Um" I lost the words. I didn't know what to say. He came closer and put his hands on my thighs dangerously close to my… My heart was beating hard against my chest again. and I blushed. His hand was warm on my thigh and especially since I was wearing shorts.

"Damon… kiss me" wow Elena way to not "make a move" he smiled and kissed me. It wasn't the type of kiss I wanted. It was slow and tender. I wanted rough and hot…. What was wrong with me. I got bored of the slow kiss so I threw the blanket off me and started making my way on to damon. Now I was straddling him and our personal areas were touching. That made me shiver and he held me tight.

"Elena…"

"SSSH" and I hungrily put my mouth to his. His hands found my butt and he squeezed. Oh that turned me on. I put my hands on his chest and started taking his shirt off. I hesitated but he didn't stop me. I took that as a signal and continued. I threw Damon's shirt on the floor and rubbed my hands over his front and back muscles. Oh he was YUMMY! We got off the couch and rolled on the floor. Damon rolled over me and made his way under my shirt while still making contact with my lips. I moaned when he got to the edge of my bra. I broke the kiss to take my shirt off but Damon said,

"Elena what are you doing?"

"Damon, let me" he didn't say anything back so I took it off. His eyes went wide when he saw me in my bra and his face flushed by the slightest. I brought his lips back to mine and let our tongues explore. His tongue traced my lower lip. He picked me up and took me to his room. Damon threw me on his bed and impatiently hovered me. He started trailing kisses down my neck and on my chest. He stopped in the middle of my breasts and I thrust into him. His hands made their way down to my shorts and Damon asked me,

"are you sure?"

"yes. More than I'll ever be" I wanted him. I longed for him and wanted him so bad I would do anything to have him. He took my shorts off and now I was in nothing but a bra and undies.

"your fucking sexy" said damon while trailing kisses on my legs.

"unhh" I moaned and was to turned on to say anything! The night went on. But one thing I would never regret or forget was Damon making love to me.

Hehe well here you go. Lotss of romance because last like 2 chapters didn't have enough :D


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Im soooo sorry I didn't upload in the longest time I was busy with school stuff and then you know never had time : ( sooo sorry but here you goo next chaptoiiir =]**

Damon's POV

Making love to Elena was like a drug. I never wanted to stop. It was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. We were at it for a while and I could tell when Elena wanted to stop. Well she actually didn't want to stop. I'm the one who settled her into bed. The next morning came fast…too fast.

"morning baby" Elena said kissing me awake. Oh she was perfect. I took time to take in her body. Her hair that luscious brown hair flowing down her back, her face carved perfectly her body the perfect figure not skinny or not fat, she was perfect.

"morning" I said sleepily. She got off the bed and I watched her get dressed. Seems like I lost myself watching her

"take a picture it lasts longer" she said with a wink. I snapped out of my gaze and got off the bed towards her. I bent down and kissed her passionately, she responded back with a fierce wanting kiss.

"Elena,"

"sorry" she murmured and flushed a bright pink.

"no need to say sorry im just wondering why you find me oh so attractive that a passionate kiss turns into war for you" I said acting very cocky. She lightly smacked my arm and said, "oh shut up Damon"

Elena pov

Yesterday night was AMAZING I mean I couldn't even explain how great it was. I wanted to tell damon how I felt but after the kiss we just had…. I don't think so. I mean he'd probably be like, " uhhhh…." But I wanted him to know how I felt…and I kind of wanted to know how he felt as well.

"damon" my mouth said without processing

"mhm" he said turning around

"umm I wanted to umm…."

"what? Your stuttering? What's wrong" he was getting worried for nothing.

"no no nothing's wrong its just I wanted to say… ugh this might sound cheesy but last night was amazing… I…well….thanks. It's nothing Stefan ever did with me. I mean yes we made love but he acted like I was some fucking toy" I felt myself flush again and anger bubble inside of me in thoughts of Stefan.

"Elena… yesterday was amazing and I can't tell you how much I enjoyed every part of your hot body" damon said creeping closer. We fell on the bed with him on top of me. He planted kisses down my neck and to the middle of my chest until he reached my bra. I pulled his head up and met his mouth with mine. But my stomach ruined the moment.

"sounds like somebody's hungry"

"who wouldn't be with a night like that" I said smirking back. We got up and dressed and headed downstairs.

"Damon I feel like eating… ummm… oh oh oh oh oh I know I wanna eat some mmmmmmmmm"

"will you spit it out already?"

"fine don't let me enjoy the moment. Anyways I want some pizza like realllllllyy spicy pizza"

"pizza?" damon said glumly "you want pizza? At 9 in the morning?"

"yes yea yes yes mmmmmmmmmm" man I was hyper.

"no. eat some fruit or something healthy im going out to hunt"

"noooooo damon pwwwwwwwweaseee" I tried doing a puppy face but yea like he'd buy it

"ahahha that's funny Elena nice "puppy dog" face" I pretended to be upset and walked into the living room.

"Elena,"

"don't talk to me you gorgeous bum"

"sorry babe but no pizza place is open at this time only the fridge is" what could I do he was right. No point In arguing now. I ate a lot of food…. I was really hungry. I noticed the fridge was empty and said to Damon, "time for some shopping!"

**Sorry for the short chapter! But I can't think of anything to do! Please please help me and pitch in some of your ideas! Pleaseeeeeee im having writers block.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Finally updated = ] here you go! Please review! Omggg only one more week until the vd finale! :O**

"shopping?" asked a very annoyed Damon.

"yes. Shopping, you know go out to the mall and buy stuff" I hoped I was ticking him off

"elena I know what shopping means but im a guy..isn't that what girls do?" oh damon you clueless vampire

"haha yes damon but the girls boyfriends tag along" oh my… it felt awkward calling Damon my boyfriend…

"I see… alright then lets go…" Damon said with fake excitement. I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

We got all our grocery shopping done… well enough to last me a couple weeks and headed towards damons car. He parked it underground *no surprise*

"Damon where are we going now?" I was excited I mean I haven't shopped in like forever! This is felt nice… it felt normal, but we all know Elena Gilbert's life is nowhere CLOSE to normal

"now Elena we are going home" what a party pooper

"DAMON! PLEASEEE I WANNA SHOP!" I started whining like a baby, but when he turned around I saw the dark circles under his eyes and knew why he wanted to go home

"oh ne..nevermind lets…yea …umm" I was stuttering, well Elena when your selfish and realize it yes you do stutter. I got control over myself and said,

"um yea lets go home…now..."

"im glad you see it my way" he cockily grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile but as always the moment was ruined when a gunshot was fired and it hit damon.

"DAMON!" I ran as fast as I could to him and knelt down and found that there was a couple of wooden bullets in Damon's chest

"OO-HH N..NOO DAMONN! ARE YOU OKAY!" I couldn't help but panic. I was hyperventilating and didn't know what to do… again.

"STOP PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" said a women in a police uniform

"men, take that THING away" she said nodding her head towards Damon

"you. Girl come with us, your safe now" safe? When was I ever in danger? But I didn't have the guts to protest.. but I had to! 4 strongly built men came with stakes and picked damon up

"no! where where are you taking him! He wasn't harming me!" I was shaken but kept strong and didn't let the tears take over.

"don't worry girl. We will take of this you go home now" home? My home is where Damon is and nowhere else! I can't live without him.

"NO PLEASE LET HIM GO! " And I rushed towards the men but failed to break their hold of Damon. Oh my gosh he wasn't awake and his lips were turning blue!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I couldn't help myself, the tears came out and I watched the men take Damon away.

"no…" I said barely more than a whisper. My knees were shaky. I was a pathetic human, I never could or will ever be able to help those I care about. I fell to the floor and put my face in my hands. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I shoved it away knowing it was that bitch police officer.

"GET FUCKING AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed getting up, as I was about to run toward where the men took damon the police officer smiled and Katherine came up beside her

"good work denise" and with that she cracked denise's head

"KATHERINE!" OH no not her again….


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Thanks for the amazing reviews 3 if it weren't for you guys I probably wouldn't have updated for a long time! Hehe anyways enjoy the next chapter : D**

"Katherine" I said trying not to sound wimpy and scared even though we all know I was SCARED AS HELL!

"Hello Elena so we meet again" snickered Katherine

"I thought you were done! I mean you.. you.. why! Why are you BACK!" I was scared I mean she is a vampire, one move im done!

"tsk tsk Elena" she said walking closer to me "I can't leave Damon alive you know"

"WHY WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DID HE DO TO YOU!"

"Keep your voice down" she said sounding sweet but underneath that voice was a flame about to burst "and he did nothing, its just I had a choice. It was either Stefan or damon and as always Stefan was my first choice"

She said Stefan… It took me so long to get him out of my mind and she brought him back. My eyes filled up with water but not from tears but anger, .anger

"so you have Stefan! Why are you after Damon?" I sounded more sure of myself and felt a bit better

"well the next part of the so called deal was to kill whoever I didn't choose or else he will kill me and Stefan" who was the "he" she was talking about…

"I don't give a fuck about you or Stefan" my heart ached when I said his name…

"I know, so I don't as you pitiful humans say, "give a shit" about you or damon either. Now I must leave so I will leave you as you mean nothing." I thought she was done when she sped over to me and gave me a quick but HARD bite on the neck. I screamed in pain. And with that Katherine left…but not for long

I lay there bleeding just staring at the pavement, but I knew I couldn't give up! I had to find Damon I just had to! I hoisted myself on my elbows and pain ran through my entire body and I couldn't get up! But then I heard footsteps…

Damon's pov

DAMN IT! I couldn't move but my senses were well awake. They had taken me away and Elena.. oh Elena my princess was all alone! If I could move a little I would kick their asses! I felt myself being thrown on hard ground and quietly groaned. I couldn't leave Elena alone! What if someone hurts her…or worse… no Damon snap out of it! Think of a way to- that's when the smell hit me. There was blood I could smell it! If I could get only a bit I would be able to break through this damned barrier. I turned my head slightly and there was a dead animal… Oh hell no, I am not drinking from an animal! But then something inside of me told me to do it for Elena and I couldn't ignore that. I painfully got on my knees and crawled to the animal. It just recently died so it's blood will still be fresh. I got my canines extended and bit. After drinking the soul out of this animal I felt a bit better. I still was a bit weak but atleast I could walk. I got the bullets out of my back, screaming every time one got out. And just fell to the pavement. After a couple of minutes I looked around and sensed where I was. Mystic falls cemetery.

Elena's pov

The footsteps got closer and closer until I heard a voice

"excuse me miss, are you okay?" it was a man's voice but I could hardly respond before he said

"OH NO! miss you bleeding! Hold on let me get you to the hospital" but before he picked me up I said,"no no please I need water"

"water? Ok um let me check if my car has some" and he left towards his car. I ripped a piece of my shirt and placed it on my neck. It burned but I wasn't going to cry infront of this man. He would know something was up. He came running back with water and gave it to me. I drank half the bottle first but then spilled the other half on my neck. The man was looking at me like I was some crazy person but didn't say anything. I wrapped the piece of clothing around my neck so he wouldn't see anything, and besides the pressure eased the pain.

"thanks" I said

"no problem miss" he said nodding. He was quite attractive. He had goldenish brown hair, light skin and blazing green eyes and looked no more than my age.

"um so do ya need any help getting som'er?" I did need help getting somewhere and that was to damon but I didn't know where he was!

"um could you drop me to my house?" I was hoping he wouldn't reject and he didn't

"yes for sure!" and he got up. I had trouble getting up so he offered a hand. I took it. We got into his car and I told him where to go. I was heading towards bonnie's house. She was a witch she could help me track Damon down. But for the meanwhile the man made some conversation with me.

"so.. what's your name?"

"Elena. And yours?"

"David. David Cunnburd" he was very polite

"thank you for helping me David"

"my pleasure Elena" and for a while I just sat there staring out the window, hoping somehow I will be able to help my precious Damon.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**OMG the season finale was soo uber amazing3 DELENA FTW! They kissed3 best part ever! : ) well now for a looonnnnnng 3 months : ( atleast you guys still have fan fiction lol enjoyyy! plz review : D**

Elena's pov

I don't know when I dozed off but I woke up to someone touching my shoulder.

"huh?" I said still not fully awake

"Elena your home" it was David. I finally opened my eyes and thanked him for taking time to drop someone he didn't even know home.

"thank you so much"

"no problem. So I'll see you around"

"yea" I smiled and went towards bonnie's house. I haven't seen her for so long! The last time I saw her it wasn't exactly the best and I have to fill her in on EVERYTHING! This was going to be a long night. I went up and rang the doorbell. To my surprise matt opened the door.

"oh hey matt!" It was matt! I haven't seen him for so long it felt like forever! But he wasn't as ecstatic to see me…

"oh…um hey Elena" he looked upset. He wouldn't make eye contact with me. He was always looking someplace else other than at me.

"matt is everything ok?" Wait.. why was he even at bonnie's house?

"yea yea umm Elena I don't think you should be here at the moment" I looked at him with a stern face and said

"where's bonnie?"

"Elena just leave" what was wrong with matt! I haven't seen him for so long and I'm greeted with a moody guy.

"matt.." but he cut me short

"she doesn't want to see you" bonnie didn't want to see me? How did she even know I was coming…oh wait stupid Elena she's a witch.

"matt. I don't care if she wants to or not, let me in" and when he didn't move I pushed my way in and ran to bonnie's room. She was sitting on her bed looking at the ground. When she looked up at me tears filled her eyes.

"bonnie! What's wrong?" I went over and hugged her but it wasn't returned.

"Elena…. Why?" did she find out about damon and me?

"bonnie why what?" I tried acting dumbfound but probably was only fooling myself.

" last time you came I knew something was fishy but I didn't know you and damon… were.. oh my gosh and.." she was balling now… but was she crying just because I didn't tell her? That's pathetic. but I didn't say that aloud.

"yea im sorry I didn't tell you abo-"

"yea and I thought I was your best friend I tell you everything. .thing! and now you and damon are together and I liked him and uhh umm… that just didn't slip out" A ping of jealousy hit me. She liked Damon… she was upset because me and Damon were together and I didn't tell her?

"oh… you like him..?" I was shocked and an awkward silence followed. Well she just said she tells me everything but she did not tell me that she LIKED him.

"yea… well I did, now I don't" she stopped crying but there was pain in her eyes. I decided it was time to tell her everything. I started with the dream I had in the bathtub and moved on from there…

Damon's POV

Mystic falls cemetery? How did I get here and where.. ugh my head hurts! But I had to find a way out or someone could hurt Elena! Then I would never forgive myself. I got up off the ground and walked around. I found out where I was exactly, under the ground in a celler kind of place. When I found a door I tried to break the lock but as soon as I touched it my hands started to burn

"AAAAH" I yelled in pain. Vervain was on the lock.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled and slammed the wall. Nobody was around. I wonder why I was brought here in the first place! I was starting to get hungry again and felt weak. Animal blood does nothing! My eyes got heavy and I fell, once again, on the pavement.

Elena's POV

Well I had spilled everything to Bonnie and all she did was stare at me with her mouth wide open

"oh…my…gosh…. Wow….. and I thought stefan…. I… oh Elena im so sorry!" she came over and hugged me. It was a friendly hug, something I have been missing a lot lately.

"yea and um I need your help to track Damon down. I don't even know how he's doing!" I needed to calm down or I would get all worked up for no reason.

"yes yes sure!" she nodded her head and her red curls bounced uncontrollably.

Bonnie got me and matt to bring her the materials needed. The usual witch stuff you know candles, matches, chalk etc etc. Once Bonnie got set up she warned us to not interfere with the trance no matter what happened. I got a bit scared…

"what do you mean no matter what happens… bonnie you'll be fine right?" I wasn't going to sacrifice my best friend.

"I'll be fine lena. I'm just telling you .interfere" and with that she flashed a beautiful smile towards us.

Bonnie got started with the trance and the candles lit up. She murmured something that sounded like gibberish to me but I know it was probably a spell.

5 minutes passed by and bonnie was still in the trance. I got worried but did not interfere. Finally, after what felt like forever, Bonnie gasped and came back to us

"Bonnie!" I yelped and ran towards her. She was breathing heavily and I could tell she wasn't used to this kind of stuff.

"oh bonnie im sorry are you ok?"

"Elena elen-ele" she wasn't breathing normally. Each breath was a struggle for her small body

"MATT! GET WATER!" And matt didn't hesitate. He ran downstairs and brought back a cup of water. I gave it to bonnie and she started to look and hopefully feel better after drinking it.

"alright bonnie are you ok now?"

"yes im im fine sorry if I scared you"

"scared me? I was on the verge of a heart attack! Anyways, did you get something? Do you know anything about where he is?" I was shooting her with questions and calmed myself down and listened to her answer which left my heart frozen.

"Elena… he's in the cemetery….. he was on the ground….. and wasn't awake"

My mouth dropped. Wasn't awake…. Oh no!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Ok so some of the comments I have been getting are kind of hurting me… so just wanna say if you have something mean to say just don't review… if you criticize that's ok but please don't be like this sucks because blah blah blah… **

Elena's pov

He wasn't awake! Oh no! why wasn't he awake! Was he dead? Was he hurt? Oh my gosh I HAVE to get to him

"Bonnie… what do you mean! Was he like breathing or… or ALIVE?" I was starting to hyperventilate but bonnie tried calming me down.

"Elena, relax! He's not dead I know that for sure." That calmed my beating heart.

"Ok so can we get to him and you know help him before he does die?" I was snapping at her… I calmed myself down and spoke normally

"Sorry so um if you want you can come along…"

"Elena I think I have to come along since I'm the only one who knows what the place looks like" she smiled and giggled which made me feel better and I couldn't help but to smile back to her. We packed up and were on our way. We got matt to drop us where Bonnie sensed was right and told him to go just in case… we did not want anything happening to Matt.

"Um bonnie are you sure it's here?" the place was eerie and old. There were graves in every place you stepped, the leaves were brown and the trees were dying… wow it really looked like those graveyards from movies.

"Yea I'm sure its somewhere here… we just have to find a cellar type of place" finding a cellar was not going to be easy…

"Alright well let's get started" I thought splitting up would help but Bonnie was too scared to go alone. I don't blame her.

Damon's pov

My eyes slowly started to open and my muscles ached. I could barely move my fingers. I wanted blood and I wanted it now. I looked around and reality hit me and I realized I was still somewhere in the cemetery. I wanted to KILL somebody! I needed blood or I would die! A thought hit me…Elena…. She… ugh why couldn't I remember anything? Did Elena put me in here? I saw her face while being carried away and she was smirking…. Did Elena do this to me…

Elena's pov

"BONNIE" I called from across the cemetery "I think I found it… well there's a really deep hole.. I think"

Bonnie came running from where she was and examined the apparent "hole" and shook her head

"No this is defiantly not it" and went back to search. It was getting late now. The sun was setting and I was getting tired. But the thought of Damon kept me awake and I needed to find him. God knows what condition he's in.

"Elena! I think I found it!" I snapped out of my thoughts and went to Bonnie. She was leaning across a grave.

"Bonnie I.. Umm I don't think he's under there…" it was too small and if he was under there he would have gotten out and there is no cement under a gr-

Bonnie pushed the grave away and I stood corrected. There was a large set of stairs leading somewhere to the bottom. Bonnie nudged me and said,

"you ready?"

I didn't think twice and the next thing I knew, we were heading down.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter! How many chapters has it been since Elena and damon were separated? Oh well (: they might meet eachother and they might not : O **

**Please review! It motivates me to keep writing!**

Elena's pov

Bonnie and I had made our way down the stairs. I was silently praying that one Damon was here and second no one would jump out and attack us. I let out a small yelp as bonnie fell.

"Bonnie!" I knelt down beside her but realized she fell on purpose as there was something on the floor that was of interest to her.

"Elena look" she said holding up a piece of clothing

"how did you even see that?"

"does that matter right now? Anyways it's Damon's"

"how do you know?"

"puhhlease I know him and his smell" but she quickly shut her mouth after saying that… knew him? HA she barely knew him!

"yea right sure" I said with a pissed tone. I got up and continued walking without her. After 10 minutes of walking I lost hope and was about to turn around when I saw a candle flickering at the end of the path we were on. Well at least it looked like a candle from here.

"bonnie… is…do you think that's where Damon is?" I was curious and wanted run and find out but couldn't leave Bonnie behind. I mean it was because of her that I had a hint as to where Damon was.

"well we'll just have to see" she pushed passed me and walked. What is with her? We slowly walked toward the light, bonnie infront of me and me not a far distance behind… as soon as we were an inch away from the flame, we heard a painful cough.

"DAMON!" my instincts told me it was his cough. Now it was my turn to do the pushing. I quickly pushed bonnie aside and ran to the metal bars where I saw Damon lying on the ground.

"DAMON! Oh my gosh damon im so happy your alive and oh damon im gonna get you out of here don't you worr-" and that's when damon used his vampire speed and slid his hands through the bars and choked me. What the hell was he doing!

"DA-Dam" I coughed uncontrollably. His grip was extremely tight

"you put me in here didn't you" his voice as cold as the winter ice. I wanted to explain I didn't but his grip would let me breathe.

Bonnie got up and used a spell which caused pain to Damon, resulting in him letting go of me. My hands instantly went to my throat and I coughed and coughed.

"damon" I said with a hint of pain in my voice. I stepped away from the bars and spoke from a distance. Bonnie controlled her spell and Damon was getting up

"you did this didn't you bitch" said Damon getting up but losing his balance

"NO! Damon its me ELENA not Katherine" I hoped he would understand.. I mean he almost choked me to death!

"I know it's you Elena" oh my god. What the fuck was he saying!

"Damon I would never do that to you!" I was shaking from fear.

Damon smirked and said " right and why should I believe you? I mean I saw you smirking when they took me away!"

"damon that was KATHERINE" I said

"no it wasn't it was YOU! Katherine has Stefan, she had no need to be back" I was on the verge of tears but Bonnie completed the story for me…

….

"and why should I believe you red head?" said a pissed off Damon

"because im a witch. It's not my thing to lie" Bonnie looked extremely pissed but did something to Damon which slapped some sense into him.

"damon please I.. I didn't do it." I was walking back towards the bars and put my hands around his. He looked me in the eye and I could see that he understood.

"now im gonna get you out of here" I searched frantically for a key but bonnie broke the lock herself. Wow she was a big help for me today! I needed to thank her properly. Damon stumbled out and fell to the ground.

"g-get out elena"

"why? No im not leaving you!" was he crazy?

"Elena im STARVING I Might hurt you! Now leave!" hurt me? We'll see about that.

"no. I know you won't hurt me. Now come we.." then an idea popped into my head. I'll give him my blood. I found a sharp rock on the ground and put it on my neck and in one quick movement made a deep cut.

"ele-"

"sshh. Drink. You need to" I know my blood would work faster than some other person or animals so I would give him as much as he needed.

"elena no. I need a lot and im not taking any from you" *sigh* he was stubborn. I cupped his face and said,

"damon please. Ok fine take a bit but please take enough for you to atleast walk up the stairs… please" I said looking him in the eye. He slightly nodded and I pulled him closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He planted sweet kisses around the wound and then I felt the sharp sting. It lasted only a moment, as afterwards it was replaced with pleasure. I wasn't forced to give my blood which played a big role in the amount of pain I felt. After a moment of drinking Damon started to get intense. His one hand roamed my hips and made its way to support my back and the other was at the back of my neck. I started to get dizzy and knew Damon took more than expected, but he could tell and stopped himself.

"sorry" he murmured looking down

"its ok" I whispered back to him. We made our way back upstairs and got dropped off at the boarding house. Me and Damon climbed out and said bye to bonnie, but she did the unexpected. She gave me a dirty glare, climbed out of the car, made her way to damon and then she…


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Oh my chapter 16 already :O should I start wrapping the story up? ENJOYYY AND PLEASEE REVIEW! I love all your reviews they are uber amazing (L) they make me feel all good inside :B hehe**

Bonnie's pov

Elena was being a total bitch to me today! I mean I was trying to help her! Okay so she shows me attitude when I said I know Damon and his smell… I mean what the fuck! Why get all worked up over something like that? And then she shoved past me in the basement cellar thingi and I still saved her ass from Damon almost choking her to death… oh and let's not forget me finishing the story when poor wittle ewena was on the verge of tears… I'm starting to hate her… ever since Stefan left she has been a complete piss off! At least I wasn't saying anything right now to her or she'd get all puffy and red again… maybe it was time I taught her a lesson. As Damon and Elena were getting out of the car, I also got out and…...

Elena's pov

Bonnie got out of her car, made her way over to Damon and KISSED HIM SMACK ON THE LIPS! And It wasn't a peck or a small kiss it was like BOOM! Her hands went around his neck and her leg around his and she was deep into the kiss and Damon was just standing there eyes open! Bonnie pulled her lips away, wiped her mouth and said something I never thought someone as innocent as her could say,

"Elena. .… period end of story! Been wantin to say that ever since this morning" she smiled winked at Damon and left. My mouth was wide open and my purse fell to the ground. My knees felt shaky and I just couldn't understand what just happened… my best fri- EX best friend made out with Damon and just called me a bitch? Is that what happened? Because it sure as hell didn't seem real. Damon was weak already, he couldn't stand up so, without saying a word, I led him inside and brought many blood bags to him and went upstairs. I took a long hot shower and the scene outside kept replaying in my head. But for some reason the thing that hurt me the most was that Damon didn't say or DO anything… I got my clothes on and went into Damon's room. He was sitting on his bed looking at me.

"y'know it'd be much better if you weren't wearing all that" he winked and smiled. Well my cocky damon was back and better than ever. I glared at him and went and sat beside him.

"Damon….. um"

"what's up lena?"

"n-nothin are you feeling better?" I wanted to ask him about bonnie but for some reason didn't have the guts too.

"im fine now but are you" he had a worried look on his face. Maybe I should just go ahead… right?

"damon that thing with bonnie and she just.. came out and…called me and… ugh my head hurts" and pushed my hands to my head.

"Elena" damon said taking my hands and holding them "I well I don't really know what happened there but it sure wasn't normal.. and I don't have feelings for her…. So that kiss meant nothing to me"

"then why didn't you say anything? You were just standing there LOOKING"I pulled my hands out of his and stared at him hard. He laughed and said,

"because Elena I was weak I had barely any energy to say bye. Please Elena forget what happened. It was disgusting in my opinion" and he pretended to barf which made me laugh. Oh damon I love you. Damon and I went downstairs and he offered me a drink. I needed to loosen up so I took one. I didn't drink much, I barely drank but when the first sip reached my mouth, it was like heaven! This was some strong alcohol. After finishing one glass I went and poured another and another and another! Damon just looked at me dumbfounded. By the time I was "full" I had drank about 6 glasses of that strong alcohol and was extremely and I mean EXTREMELY high.

"daamonnnnnnn" I hiccupped and walked toward him

"eeellllllennnnnnna" he said mimicking me. I knew he wasn't drunk I mean he drank 1 glass and that is not enough for a vampire to get wasted on

"sssssssssssshatupp" I said trying to punch his arm but ended up falling because I couldn't hold the weight of it. Damon caught me and stared me in the eye.

"okay Elena you are officially high" he said putting me on the sofa and walked away. No don't leave..I thought inside of my head where I wasn't drunk… hopefully…

"noo damonnn ccccocome" I said trying to get up. I hadn't been with Damon for so long! It felt like an eternity. But I didn't notice when I dozed off.

When I woke up I looked at the time and the clock read _11:30_ I thought it was AM but it was still dark outside. There was still some alcohol left in me but not as much as before. And luckily no hangover. I searched the room for damon when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and was quickly pinned to the wall.

"AH" I yelped because of the speed

"up sleepy head? Good cause I was very bored" said Damon. I took time and took in what he was wearing… well first of all he was not wearing a shirt and his abs and muscular chest were showing, his hair was wet and messy, but he looked HOT. Damon was standing close to me; his warmth radiated off and came towards me. It felt nice being surrounded by only him. He was my protection, my body guard, my friend my everything when I wanted it. But there was a strong urge of wanting HIM and knowing that he was always mine. To put it simply, .Damon. and I wanted him more than I've ever wanted anything.

"Elena it's not polite to stare" he said flashing his 900w smile at me. That smile that always made my heart melt. I laughed and looked him in the eyes. It was my turn to play dirty.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elena's POV

It was my turn to play dirty. I haven't been with Damon for days and I knew he probably had the same thirst as me. I got up and made my way towards Damon. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my waist, there was a hint of hesitation in Damon's eyes but went away just as fast. I ran my free hand in his hair and once my hand reached the back of his head, I pulled him in for a deep kiss. His cool lips met my warm ones, a perfect combination. The whole world stopped and it was only Damon and me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fell deeper into the kiss, clearing my mind of everything but him. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. Too soon, His lips left mine and I pouted.

"someone's here" he whispered and in a flash he was gone. Way to ruin the moment…

"Damon who's he-" and I felt hands covering my mouth. I swallowed a scream but recognized the hands. They were damon's.

"close your eyes" he said to quietly for anyone to hear, but I obeyed. In the next moment we were in Damon's room and the door was locked.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as his hands left my mouth.

"I don't know but there is an uninvited vampire in the house.." his eyes were pitch black, and it kinda scared me…

"how is that possible… uninvited… Damon im sure its someone you invited"

"well no other vampire but Katherine Stefan and me were allowed in the house" his voice was harsh… I shook that thought out of my head.. he's only trying to protect me.

"come with me" and we were heading back down when a vampire pinned Damon to the floor. He fought back and this went on for about 30 seconds until I could see their faces.

"Clary?" Damon said turning his frown into a luminous smile.

"the one and only" replied the girl, aka clary.

"oh my god" he laughed and pulled her in for a hug. I just stood there looking like an idiot and smiling.

"Elena, this is Clary. One of my greatest friends" he said arm around her waist.

"hi" I replied shyly.

Clary just looked at me dumbfounded. I put my head down in embarrassment.

"damon… why is katerina here?" she looked about ready to pounce on me

"oh no this is Elena Gilbert the doppelganger. Trust me she is NOTHING like Katherine." said a very happy Damon.

"oh I see" she said lifting an eyebrow and inspecting me from head to toe

"well nice to see ya uh Elena was it"

She sounded very cocky and seemed upset that I was there. Damon continued to talk with her while I sat in the corner watching them and listening. Apparently she was going to stay in Fells Church for a while and demanded and I mean demanded that she slept in Damon's room… with him… this conversation was beginning to get awkward.

"so its settled babes I will be slumbering in your room right?" Clary was starting to get on my nerves. But I didn't want to show any annoyance or anger towards her. And she called Damon "babes"… REALLY?

Damon quickly looked towards me smiled an apologetic smile and said "yea yea"

"and you will be there… right?"

"well it is my room" damon felt a little bit uncomfortable too. But where was I going to sleep… Clary took Damon to the kitchen and asked if I was staying and when he said yes, anger seeped into her face.

"oh ok whatever. Anyways im going to unpack alright" and she left for upstairs. Damon got a glass of alcohol and came to a very upset Elena.

"Elena.. I know shes not the um nicest person erm vampire…"

"no shit" I said looking down at the floor. I felt the couch fill with tension. I shouldn't be acting this way towards Damon I mean it wasn't his fault she just happened to come when I wanted to be with Damon and give myself to him. Make him eternally mine and only mine. But I had a strong feeling with _clary_ here, accomplishing my task will be difficult.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elena's pov

_But I had a strong feeling with clary here, accomplishing my task will be difficult._

Damon was still sitting on the sofa with me, drink in his hand just staring at the floor.

"Damon… im going to go home for a while…a long while.." I said staring at him. My statement had him jolting off his seat spilling the contents in his glass.

"what? No Elena why?" he was frantically searching my eyes for any signs of repulsion or hate but I wanted him to see only love in them. I got up and squeezed his hand.

"Damon its only till your um friends here.. I mean where am I going to sleep?"

"Elena. You're staying here… what if Katherine comes or Stefan or someone else to hurt you? Please just stay.. please?" his eyes were begging me. How could I say no?

"Damon but where can I sleep? Im not sleeping in Stefan's room and you are sleeping with HER" I couldn't say her name. We just met and were already off on a bad start.

"Elena I won't sleep with her. Me and you ok? We'll find somewhere to sleep." He interwined fingers with me and put his forehead on mine and we just stood there staring into eachothers eyes. It didn't last as long as I wanted it too because Damon heard someone coming down the stairs and quickly let go of me like he was guilty of something…

"Dayymonnnn" sang a happy Clary. She came up to Damon and linked arms with him

"come on lets go out hunting. Im starved." she narrowed her eyes and seductively roared at him. This was unbelievable.

"I can't" was Damon sweet and simple reply.

"come on Damon. I met you after like 100 years! Literally! Spend some time with me" oh how I wanted to punch her in the face. But remembered with a flick of her finger I would be the one hurt… potentially dead.

"um Damon you 2 go ahead um I um will be up taking a shower" I nodded and left. Damon hadn't fed so he needed the energy besides… what the worst that could happen?

It was 12am and Damon and Clary still weren't back. Where are they? I was getting kind of scared when I heard the front door open. Damon and Clary walked in. Arms linked. Laughing.

"Oh damon what a night!" what a night?

"mhhm. Haven't had this much fun since… FOREVER!" and they both threw their heads back laughing and I just sat there looking like a loser again. Clary looked at me with a nasty face and probably to tick me off said,

"Damon lets go to bed" and ran her slim long finger down his chest. THAT'S IT!

"damon." I said sternly looking at him.

"would you mind coming here for a second" he looked at me and walked towards me. I whispered to him the lowest I could go and said,

"Damon what the hell? You've been gone for 6 hours! Where were you? What happened? Why didn't you come back? And "lets go to bed?" really?" he put a finger to my mouth before I could speak any more.

"Elena we went out to the blood bank then headed to the bar. Elena, I haven't seen her for years.. its kind of my duty to you know "hang" with her. Im sorry I took so long and I don't know why she just did that…" and he smiled a very apologetic smile at me but it didn't fully reach his eyes.

"just… just get me a bed or I'm leaving" I said looking anywhere but at him. We all went upstairs and Damon put me in a large guestroom type of place. I thought he would stay with me but he left… with Clary. Before he left he very quietly whispered

"im coming" and smiled. Hopefully he would keep his word.

it felt like hours passed by and Damon didn't come back to me. He broke his word. I laid my head on the pillows and let tears silently fall out. Come on Elena stop being such a protective girlfriend! He loves you and nothing will change that. I started to get drowsy and my eyes finally shut when I heard the door open and someone step into bed with me.

"sorry I took so long. She wouldn't let me leave." I didn't reply back to him just kept still and pretended to be asleep.

"Elena?" he said sounding like a very small and innocent child.

"Elena im sorry I ju-"

"Damon" I said turning to face him "she's your friend it's not like I'm jealous or anything" I looked down trying to hide the smile which was spreading on my face. I wasn't mad at him. I mean how could anyone stay or be mad at Damon? It wasn't his fault Clary was into him I mean he is irresistible. And Damon didn't break his word which meant the world to me. I just missed spending time with him.

"oh really?" he said tilting my chin up and staring me in the eyes.

"yes really." I said smiling. We both silently laughed and Damon I guess was in a play mood.

"Elena wanna play tag?"

"tag? Really? You're not 12 you know" I said lifting an eyebrow

"no this is _adult_ tag" he winked and that one simple movement sent my heart flying.

"hm .. fine what are the rules?" I asked curious to know Damon's "adult" tag

"well we run and try to catch eachother and the first one caught… strips and goes on the road.. completely naked." Oh my god!

"DAMON!" I half screamed "no no no like no! you immature gorgeous hunk" and I go up to kiss him but fake it and jump off the bed running towards the door giggling. Damon obviously got to the door before me.

"ooh my" I said when he pinned me against the door

"you like playing tag I see" he was so close to me. I just wanted to grab him and kiss him till we were both out of breath. So I didn't hold back.

"mhm" I said leaning in and kissed him oh so gently on his lips. He cupped my face in his hands and made the kiss rough. His warm tongue traced my lower lip and nipped at it, his talented tongue making luxurious circles in my mouth. Damon picked up one of my legs and wrapped it around him while I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands slipped underneath my tank top, making delicate patterns on my skin. His eyes didn't show laughter in them anymore. They were filled with desire. Damon broke the kiss and led me to the bed and threw me on it pinning my wrists above my head and putting the slightest pressure of his body on me.

3rd person pov

Damon was on top of Elena planting sweet kisses all over her body. His hands fiddled with her tank top but he quickly pulled it over her head, revealing her black lacy bra.

"my turn" Elena said breathless.

Elena got into a sitting position and without breaking the kiss, took Damon's top off. She ran her cool hand on his chest placing kisses everywhere she possibly could.

"Damon" Elena said breathing hard while Damon placed sweet kisses on her neck.

"yes my princess"

"I want you" When Elena, his princess of darkness said those 3 words, His world was complete. She was completely putting her trust in him and he could never be happier.

"are you sure? I don't want to rush you" she stopped his mouth with a hard passionate kiss and said, "I've never been surer in my entire life." They both smiled and kissed with cold hard passion, hunger and desire. Damon ran his hands on Elena's stomach, tracing the bottom of her bra, which made her shiver in pleasure. He liked giving her pleasure. His hands made their way to her very short shorts and in a quick movement they were off leaving her in a matching bra and underwear. Damon broke the kiss and went from her mouth and kissed her chin, her neck and moved on to her chest were he lightly kissed her rising breasts and moved down to her stomach and finally to her legs.

He put his hands on both her thighs and kissed her inner thigh, dangerously close to her area. She moaned his name and arched her back when Damon ran his hand up and down her legs.

"oh Damon" she could barely breathe. She had never felt this much pleasure before. Not even with Stefan.

"you like that" said damon kissing her still very sensitive spots. Elena moaned and Damon took that as a yes. Once at her mid thigh his fangs began to extend, Damon took that as an advantage and bit her thigh. She yelped in pain but the pain was instantly replaced by indescribable pleasure. Damon's eyes closed as he took in this beautiful women's blood, the warm liquid burning inside his throat as he craved for more. He knew it was time to stop or else he'd kill her. He licked the small wound and rolled Elena on top of him. She could feel his manhood against her area and moaned so loud she was sure to wake Clary up. They fiercely locked lips until both of them were out of breath. Damon harshly rolled over so he was on top of Elena again and snarled looking like he was going to kill someone, but Elena wasn't scared, she liked his bad boy side. It was sexy. Damon's hands reached elena's back and expertly undid the clasps of her bra and slid the straps down and threw the bra on the floor. He took in the beautiful sight infront of him and placed kisses around her breasts when finally, after enough torture, slipped one nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it while caressing the other breast. Elena arched off the bed and moaned about ready to cum. It felt so damn good. She threaded her fingers into his hair and pushed his head down into her breasts craving for more. Elena's body was on fire and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"take your pants off"

"babe hold o-"

"NOW" she wanted him and wanted him BAD. Damon did as told and Elena pushed herself on Damon and started a very feisty kiss. Damon's hands went down to her underwear and in a flash she was completely naked infront of him. Damon saw her blush a little.

"Elena. You're beautiful" he said holding her face like if he held it to hard she would break.

"I love you" was her amazing reply. Damon teased her for more moments but finally entered her. She was tight which made Damon moan this time. Elena's body was perfectly symmetrical with Damon's. Elena finally had Damon. She knew that he was completely his. They made love until Damon could tell Elena was getting sleepy.

"Elena. Come let's sleep" and they both slept a peaceful nights rest cuddled in each other's arms whispering I love you's throughout the night.

**Like it? Was a rather long chapterrr so I expect many reviewwws (K) (L)**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Elena's pov

Last night… was something that I couldn't tell the difference in. Was it a dream? Or was it real? But as soon as the feeling came to me, I knew it was real. I could feel strong warm arms around me and tousled hair on my face. Damon's hair. I turned my head so I could see his face. He was sleeping peacefully looking like an innocent child.

"It's not polite to stare" Damon said with his eyes still closed. I blushed a little as he caught me staring.

"I wasn't staring" I said turning around so the only thing he could see was my naked back. I felt his hands go from my neck all the way down to the end of my spine. I shivered slightly. I covered my chest with the blanket and turned around smiling.

"Thanks for last night" I said kissing him on the forehead.

"What's to say thanks for? I mean I thoroughly enjoyed it. Wouldn't mind if we did it again" he said being too cocky and winking. I laughed playfully and he rolled on top of me.

"I love you so much" I said wanting him to believe and take in every single word.

"I know. I love you too" we stared into each other's eyes just taking in every ounce of love in them. A knock on the door made us jolt out of our trance.

"damon? Are you in here?" it was clary. My eyes filled with anger. That bitch ruined a perfect moment!

"um yea one sec im changing." Said damon

"infront of her…." Said a pissed of Clary

"Yes Clary infront of my girlfriend. Is that a problem?" I could tell Damon had enough too. A smile started on my lips. He looked at me and smiled too. Even though I couldn't see Clary, her mouth was probably wide open.

"she's your girlfriend? But she's human!"

"so?" and Damon opened the door. I forgot I wasn't wearing anything and wrapped the blanket around me. Clary gave a sad look to Damon. She liked him. I could tell ever since she came here.

"well umm I thought that maybe you-" and her mouth was wide open again when she laid eyes on me… in a bed…not wearing clothes.

"im gunna go" I said turning red. I pulled the black blanket off the bed and took it to the washroom. Outside I could hear snippets of their conversation.

"_but damon what about..i came here…no?"_

"what about…girl…why her?"

"Clary…love..human…so?" I decided not to listen anymore and turned the shower on. Icy Cold water ran down my back making me shiver. The washroom door opened and in less than a second it was cold shower with Damon Salvatore. I gasped as his cold hands made their way to my lower back and pulled me closer to him.

"Damon… go…" I didn't want to make Clary more upset.. She could do something..Or worse hurt someone in anger..

"why?" he said kissing the crook of my neck and making his way down. He wasn't going to listen like this. I turned the shower off, wrapped myself in a towel

"Fine then I'll leave" I said and left. Yes it was harsh, but he wouldn't listen otherwise. I got to Damon's room where thankfully Clary wasn't there and put on a clean set of clothes. I combed my tangled wet hair and put it in a high pony tail. I didn't feel like putting any makeup on so I just left the room with lipgloss and eyeliner on. When I got downstairs, Damon was hugging Clary…

"alright are you sure? You can stay. I mean there is no reason to leave because of the truth." Damon was speaking so sweetly with her.

"no its okay I have to get back home anyways." She kissed him on the cheek and left. Clary was leaving! My heart jumped in excitement but stopped when Damon saw me and didn't say hi or anything.. he just went outside. I think he was mad at me about just leaving him. I followed him outside.

"damon" I went close to him and put my hand on his shoulder and within 2 seconds I was pinned against the ground.

"why?"He yelled and there were tears in his eyes!

"damon! What happened! Why what?" his grip got tighter around my wrists and one of his tears fell on my cheek.

"damon.. what happened..." tears were in my very own eyes now. I never saw him… cry before.

He didn't answer. He just screamed out "ugh" and left towards the forest. Leaving me with bruised wrists.

**review review review!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Elena's pov

Damon just left towards the forest… he didn't explain what was wrong or what was going on… he just…left. While Damon rushed to the forest, a note fell on the ground. Probably from his pocket. I got up and picked it up. On the small paper was written,

_Elena, thank you so much for playing along. I'm terribly sorry I hurt you lovely love but this was all a part of our plan to fool Damon right? You did it. He is madly in love with you. You are doing an amazing job acting in love! Good bye for now_

_-Stefan_

"oh my gosh" were the only words my brain processed at this moment. Damon saw this FAKE letter and thought it was real… I can imagine what's going through his mind right now.. my poor Damon. Why would Stefan do this!

"I HATE YOU STEFAN I HATE YOU!" I screamed hoping, if Stefan was around, he'd hear it. My knees gave way and I fell to the ground, just staring at the letter. This was a HUGE misunderstanding! I had to find Damon, I had to explain that all of this is not true. But I didn't know if he would believe me…

_No Elena you have to atleast try!_ I told myself and got up. I put the note in my pocket and started towards the forest. I didn't know where to find Damon or where to even start looking! I didn't usually go into the forest... this is my second time… the first time I went into this forest was with Stefan…

FLASHBACK*******************************

"Stefan ooh!" I said giggling as Stefan wrapped his arms around my waist and gently held me. I took a deep breath and looked at the beautiful part of the forest Stefan brought me in.

"Stefan this is beautiful"

"I know you are" he said kissing my cheek. I never came into this forest, I was always too scared, but Stefan wouldn't stop pleading.. and now I know why. It was just beautiful. Green grass, different types of flowers, cute little animals and it was just…just perfect!

"hold on let's do something." Stefan said dragging me to a tree.

"ooh noo. If you want me to climb that tree and get insects on me. You are ludicrous!"

"would I ever make you do something you didn't want too?"

"no, but just saying" I was having so much fun! I never wanted this to end.

Stefan got a knife out of his pocket and dug it into the tree.

"Stefan.. what are you doing?"

"ssh just watch." And he carved a huge heart and inside wrote "S+E"

"oh Stefan! I love you!" and I ran into his arms giving him the tightest hug ever. His chin was on my head and very softly he whispered

"Me too"

That's when I snapped into reality. I didn't know why I dazed off into memories of HIM the man I shouldn't have ever fallen in love with or trusted. When I turned around to clue where I was, a certain tree caught my attention. The one with S+E written on it. Tears welled up in my eyes. I was so angry at all the memories rushing back all at once, I did nothing better than pick up the sharpest rock and threw it at the heart implanted in the tree.

"DAMON PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" I was hysterically crying. I didn't know what to do! My heart was breaking all over again. I didn't want to give up but everypart of my body did. I crashed on the floor holding my chest (as if my heart was going to come out if I didn't) and just lay there crying my head off. What was I going to do!

**I was bored so I updated quickly : D since summer breaks are starting, it might take some time to upload as I will be out with family and friends but please don't hesitate to REVIEW HEE**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Elena's pov

I _didn't want to give up but every part of my body did. I crashed on the floor holding my chest (as if my heart was going to come out if I didn't) and just lay there crying my head off. What was I going to do!_

I know what I was going to do, and that is not give up. Even though every part of me wanted to stop trying, my heart told me not to give up. I got up off the ground and brushed my tears away. I could feel my eyes swelling and they were probably red as hell but I didn't care. I closed my eyes picturing where to go next, but I had absolutely no idea. Where would I find Damon in a forest? A couple places came to mind but one that stood out was in his favorite black oak tree. For some odd reason I had a strong gut feeling that Damon would be there.

"Damon" I called while walking. I got no response but a couple steps later I tried again.

"Damon" still no response…

"Damon.. talk to me! Please?" I said whimpering the last word. But once again I got no response. I got to the black oak tree and it was gigantic! How would I find Damon in this? And only one solution came to mind. Climb it.

"Damon are you here?" I said climbing the tree. I got hold of the first branch and hoisted myself onto the tree. I never climbed a tree because of the bugs and other nasty critters in it, but this time I didn't care what climbed onto me. Several branches later, I was so close to the top but there was no sight of Damon. One final branch and I would be at the top of the tree and would be able to see the entire forest. My hand reached for the branch, but it was weak. The branch snapped in half and I went flying down. I screamed the whole way as twigs scratched my face and hurt me in very delicate places. I was 2 meters from the ground and I knew I was a goner. But before I hit the ground, 2 strong arms caught me and I was safely tucked in them. I opened my eyes to see who caught me, but before my brain could process anything, I fainted.

"aah" I say getting up, holding my head. I look around and could tell I was still in the forest. I put my hands to my face and feel scratches all over it.

"shit" I mutter getting up. I brush my jeans and turn around when suddenly Damon is standing in front of me looking at me with menacing eyes.

"DAMON!" I scream in excitement. I go to hug him but he rejects it and moves back. My heart just broke into a million pieces. I look down and a tear escapes my eyes.

"what are you doing here?" says Damon

"I came to look for you"

"why?"

"Damon you just left me! You didn't tell me what was wrong or why you acted like that!" he stayed quiet and I put my head back up.

"Damon… listen… that letter.. It wasn't real! I don't know why he wrote that and I am not a part of whatever was written on it!"

"you know what Elena" he said turning towards me furious " I don't have the time to listen to your bullshit! So why don't you do me a favor and leave!" he was yelling at me now.

"Damon" was all I managed to get out of my mouth.

"LEAVE!" I jumped back and stared at him. Was he really yelling at me?

"NO" was my straight answer. And I didn't mind yelling back at him.

"NO I will not fucking leave! You have to listen to me and believe what I say because I have no reason to lie!" I wasn't mad or anything but I wanted him to be serious and stop yelling at me.

"leave me alone Elena or I'll-" I cut him off and said,

"Or you'll what Damon? Bite me? Snap my neck?" I asked venomously.

"both" was his simple reply. I couldn't believe what was going on!

"go. Do it. right now! Come on Damon don't hesitate do whatever the hell you need too" and those words sent him wild. He pinned me against a tree, one of the small twigs stabbing my back. I winced in pain and could feel the blood flow.

"do you know what happens when I'm upset?"

"No I don't. Why don't you show me?" I said still in pain. He was quiet and just looked at me. When he saw all the bruises on my face, his face softened a little and his hand slowly went up and lightly caressed my face. I closed my eyes, letting his cool hands treat my hot skin and slowly the pain of my bruises went away. But when his hand abruptly left my face, the pain rose again.

"ARRRRRR" he screamed punching the tree and letting go of me.

"DAMON! Please listen to me!"

"WHY?"

"because all of this letter everything about it is FAKE! I am not working or plotting with Stefan. The feelings for you! They were real! no not were… ARE, THEY are real! And if you think I was playing and toying with you then you are WRONG! Very wrong!"

"yea right, now go back to your precious Stefan and once again leave me alone!"

"NO DAMON I HATE STEFAN! HE FAKED THE ENTIRE LETTER! HE USED IT SO YOU WOULD FEEL LIKE THIS AND REJECT ME BUT IT'S NOT REAL! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN COMPEL ME TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs so he would believe every word I said. But do you know what he did? He walked away…

**LOL so you like? im not gunna write the next chapter until I get atleast 5 reviews : ) oh and uber thank to islandgurl671 for actually reviewing each chapter! You rock! (L) anyways, all you others plazzz revieww**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Elena's pov

He just walked away… How dare he… I was trying to make him believe me, but, .away! But I was not going to give up this easily.

"DAMON!" I yelled after him so he would hear me. I'm sure he did but he fully ignored me.

"DAMON IF YOU WALK AWAY I AM GOING TO GO AND…. HURT MYSELF" yes lame I know but I know Damon can't stand seeing me hurt. He still didn't turn back. I was furious now. He needed some sense slapped into him.

"fine, you asked for it" with that I picked up the sharpest thing I could find on the ground and made a deep cut on my forearm. I screamed in pain, I didn't think it would hurt this much… but Damon still was nowhere in sight.

"FINE! I'll just bleed till death!" and I stabbed the object into my stomach. I screamed once more, hoping he would come. But for the second time that day, I fainted.

**VDVDVD VDVDVDVD VDVDVDVD VDVDVDVD VDVDVDVD VDVDVDVD VDVDVDVD VDVDVDVDVDVD**

After what seemed like hours, I woke up. The floor smelt really bad and it was getting dark outside… wait… outside…? I quickly got up and found myself still laying somewhere in the middle of the forest.

Damon doesn't care… he is completely done and over me. A wave of sadness, anger and desperation ran over me, making me fall on my knees feeling completely weak and more than ready to give up. My eyes suddenly went to my arms, and all the wounds from the cut I made were gone! My hands instantly went to my stomach and the wound there was gone as well… only one person would have done this. Damon. While I was out, he must have come, healed me and then left. UGH he makes me so mad! I didn't want to go searching in a forest so late at night, so I made my way back to the boarding house. To my luck Damon was standing inside by the fireplace. My heart started to ache as soon as my eyes lay upon him. I knew that I had lost him… my eyes roamed the room and infront of the couch were a couple of suitcases… did he pack my clothes?

"are you kicking me out?" I sadly asked.

"no. you can stay. Im leaving" WHAT!

"Damon" I choked on my words and tears fell out of my eyes.

"god Elena stop being such a crier! Every time I'm near you all you do is CRY!" I went up to him and grabbed his arm so tight that im sure it must have hurt him. I only held it that tight so he wouldn't run away or try to escape my hold (even though I knew within a second my arm would be the one broken)

"look at me" I said strictly "Damon look at me" he didn't budge so I grabbed his chin and jerked it so he was looking at me.

I took my vervain filled necklace off and threw it across the room.

"Now compel me. Ask me if I am a part of this letter or have anything to do with it" I wanted him to go to any extent to believe me. But all Damon did was just stare at me. I think I saw a hint of blue in those gorgeous eyes but they were instantly replaced with black.

"PLEASE!" I begged him now. I fell on my knees and held onto his leg,

"please Damon please! I NEED you to believe me and I can't find a better way to do it than this!" he put his arms on my arms and lifted me up.

"you seem… like you honestly don't know anything about the letter…"

"Damon, that's because I don't." was he believing me?

"but how can I make sure. I mean for all I know you could be lying!"

"Damon the most honest answer is that I am not toying with your feelings. I've done whatever I can to make you believe me… now... it's up to you." I intertwined my fingers with his; hesitating, but he didn't reject me.

"Damon, listen to this and listen to it good. I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you! You are my everything! I would never ever do this to you and you know that! You know what Stefan did to me. You know because you witnessed it and why would I EVER stab you in the back?"

Damon's eyes were fixed on my face. He looked lost.

"are you telling me the truth?" he said ever so quietly

"yes Damon" I said squeezing his hand tightly and holding it against my heart. "Yes. I 'am"

"then.. why did he write the letter?"

"Damon. I don't know why. He must have done it to make you hate me and make you want to kill mme an-" Damon cut me off by placing a finger on my mouth.

"I would never hurt you. No matter what." Damon was hesitating to say something but he wouldn't.

"Damon what's on your mind?"

"Elena… I want to believe you and I do…kind of.. but you do know that…" he didn't need to finish the sentence. I already knew what was coming.

"I do know what..?" I said trying to pretend I didn't know

"we..um we can't be together until I don't know until it's a little less painful for me." Damon said

I nodded in agreement my eyes turning red. I tried unsuccessfully to hold the tears in and wouldn't make myself cry again but I couldn't. Damon let go of my hand and I told him I was going back to my house. He drove me there and I sat in my room crying my head off. 5 words kept going through my mind the whole time. Me and Damon are over.

**AWwn Damon : '( whyyyy! Well hopefully they will get back together..? depends… REVIEW PLEASE : D**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Elena's POV

I woke up to find myself lying down on the floor.

"_hm. Probably cried myself to sleep" _I thought.

I got up and did the biggest stretch of my life. It felt so good. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself…and I mean REALLY looked at myself. I was a total MESS! My eyes were red and puffy, my lips were dry and my hair looked like an animal was living in it!

"Oh my god" I said silently while taking a good look at myself. I stripped down and took a long hot shower. After my shower I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Aunt Jenna" I called out, but no reply. I guess no one was home. But on the kitchen table was a note,

_Elena I'm out with Alaric, I'll be back soon! Xoxo Jenna_

Great I'll be all by myself. I didn't want to be alone…. I wanted to be with Damon. My heart hurt when I thought of him. I hope Stefan dies! I can't believe I ever loved him! Ugh I needed my diary right now.  
Wait…My diary… oh my gosh! It's still at the boarding house! I slapped my forehead and grabbed my car keys. I needed that diary.

VDVDVDVDVDVD VDVDVDVDV VDVDVDVDVDVD VDVDVDVDVDV VDVDVDVDVDV VDVDVDVDVDVD

After finally building up the courage to get out of my car, I went and rang the doorbell. After a good 3-4 minutes of waiting, I left the porch when the door opened.

"Elena" murmured Damon. I missed him…alot. He looked tired. There were deep circles around his eyes and he was paler than usual. I'm pretty sure I didn't look any better.

"um" was all I managed to say.

"yea…so why are you here?" I never thought a day would come when Damon didn't want me here. I guess we really… well Damon, was really over me.

"um I forgot something last night"

"your diary right?"

"y-yea"

"its okay I have it here" and he handed me my diary.

"thanks" I softly said and turned around to leave.

"uh Elena…" I quickly turned to face him. He was walking out of the house. He came towards me, turned me around and did something to my shirt.

"your uh zipper was open on your shirt" stupid Elena! Why didn't you check before you left the house? But I actually didn't mind. I wanted his hands on me. After all I'm pretty sure this was the first and last time after our breakup he would touch me. As soon as he was done, I gave him a smile and left. I can't stand being close to him without wanting him so much. God, please help me.

**Sorry its so short im out of ideas! Please help!**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Elena's POV

After picking up my diary I went back home. I couldn't stop thinking about Damon. This is all Stefan's fault! I Hate Him! Thoughts of hatred ran through my brain the whole ride home. I opened the door and went inside. No one was home but me. I went upstairs and started to write in my diary. I poured my heart out to my diary. I wanted Damon to believe me completely not only a little. Then an idea popped in my head. I was going to put my diary back so Damon could read it and know I wasn't deceiving him. But for it too work I had to go back to the boarding house. So I left my house…again.

I rang the doorbell a couple of times but no answer. I checked the doorknob and to my surprise the door was open.

"Damon?" I asked but no answer. I stepped inside the house and closed the door behind me. I checked the living room, kitchen and den but he was nowhere in sight. Next place I was going to check was his bedroom. I quietly went upstairs. Is he ignoring me? I silently asked myself. I opened the door to his room and heard the shower running. I went to the bathroom door and was about to knock when the door opened.

"oh" I jumped back slightly. I looked Damon over. His hair was tousled, his broad shoulders stood out and his built body was glaring me in the face. He was wearing black jeans (no surprise) and had his towel around his neck…

"Elena..." the way he said my name had me begging to hear him say it more.

"Elena…why are you back"

"oh I um…" there was a very long awkward pause.

"I umm forgot something in your room."

"what? I didn't see anything here that was yours" what was I suppose to say now!

"you can't look cause it's a girl thing" I was talking in a playful tone I mean being too serious SUCKS.

"girl thing?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"mhm" I nodded like a 5 year old

"I see" he smiled a little and turned around. While he was turned around I reached under my shirt, unclasped my bra, threw it to a corner of his room and picked it up pretending that was the thing I "forgot" and placed my diary on his bed.

"got it" I said and shoved it in my purse. He turned around and smiled at me. I missed him so much! My eyes filled with tears but didn't pour out. I smiled back. But the next thing I did had even me baffled. I walked toward him, threw his towel off his neck, ran my hands from his face and down his chest, looked him in the eyes and kissed him. It was a soft yet fierce kiss. I ran my tongue along his lower lip and he shivered ever so slightly. After 30 seconds of my heaven he pulled back and looked at me with a confused but mad expression…. Oh no… what did I just do!

**DUN DUN DUN lol please review :D oh and season 3 in less than a frkken month! wooohooo**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Elena's pov

Oh no! what the hell did I just do!

"I..I…Im ssor-"

"you need to leave…. Now" Damon turned around and wasn't looking at me anymore. He hates me for sure now. I didn't say anything else I mean what else COULD I say? So I silently left the boarding house. I didn't want to go home or to a friend's house I just wanted… I wanted Damon… and to be where he was, but that's never going to happen…not after what I did… oh god please help me!

VDVDVDVDVDVDVD VDVDVDVDVDVDVD VDVDVDVDVDVDVD VDVDVDVDVDVDVD

Damon's pov

I didn't want to push Elena away when she kissed me… I wanted…I wanted to continue… NO! Damon you and Elena are DONE so no kissing or touching or…. Oh who the fuck am I kidding! I wanted Elena back more than anything! Even though I didn't know if she was part of that plan, I still love her… but no way in hell am I going to tell her that! She might think I'm desperate… besides… I don't even know if she wants me back! ugh I need a drink….

Elena's pov

Tears rushed down my eyes as I rushed out of the boarding house.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I scream as I get into the car. I rev up the engine and put my gear into reverse. I was about to put the gear into drive when my thoughts interrupted me.

"no… I am done with being a wimp and running away from my problems" I say to myself. I put my car into park and rush into the boarding house again.

"DAMON! COME HERE PLEASE!" I scream while tears violently pour down my cheeks. Within less than a second Damon is in front of me with a worried look on his face.

"are you okay?" he asks. And my rant began…

"NO DAMON IM NOT OKAY! Ever since this whole damn thing started and we broke up I can think of NOTHING but you and it PAINS me to stay away from you! IT HURTS ME AND SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO DIE!" I grab onto the collar of his shirt and shake it trying not to give a violent impresseion… more of a desperation one…

"DAMON I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY LIFE!" I say and fall on the ground shaking and crying. My head was pounding but I didn't care I just wanted Damon to believe me! I look up and Damon Is just staring at me, his face…completely blank and unreadable. I look down and try to stop the tears but it isn't possible.

"Elena…" was all Damon said. He knelt down beside me, grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck squeezing him and giving him the biggest hug of his life. He pulled back and cupped my face into his hands. With his thumbs he stroked my cheeks and wiped the tears away. I closed my eyes and bit my lip so it would stop trembling. He kissed each one of my closed eyelids and said,

"Elena look at me" so I obeyed

"Damon.. I..uh" I couldn't talk…I was choking up on words so I let Damon do all the talking now.

"ssh. Elena" he said smiling at me.

"Elena, I believe you" those 4 words sent my heart FLYING

"I believe you about everything lena. That letter and I don't even know what but… everything! I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm such a jerk!" he said putting his head down.

"Damon" I said lifting it back up. There were tears in his eyes now. I caressed his face, smiled at him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When our lips met it was like fireworks were set in my entire body. His warm breath made me feel all warm and fuzzy and when his tongue traced my lips, oh that set me on edge.

"uhn" I moaned as his tongue did magical things in my mouth and his hands elsewhere. He pulled back and we rested our foreheads together and just stared into eachothers eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I love you" he whispered

"me too"

**YAYYY THEY ARE BACK TOGETHER! :D okay so I was thinking that I should end this story now…. : S you guys tell me. Should I end it and maybe start another one? : D thankkss and plz reviewww : ) (L)**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Alright guys this is not a chapter but is a note. THANK YOU soooo much for reading and loving my story (L) It makes me soo happy to write chapters for you guys! Especially islandgurl671! You made my life! LOL thanks for your reviewing girl! 3 anywayss this story came to an end last chapter : ) but don't fret im most defiantly writing another one! If you have me on author alert then you will get the notif when I publish my new story (which I have started ; ) ) but if you don't have me on author alert then I will post another note on this story telling you guys that my new story is out! Once again thanks everyone

Xoxo vdlova


	28. Chapter 27

Note

Alright my lovely readers! My new story is up! Its called _Love "sucks"_

_I hope you enjoy it! =]_


End file.
